Eternal Senshi III: Legendary Guardian
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. The years have passed in peace. But all that changes when Haruka and Michiru's son comes into his Guardian powers. And who is this new Sailor Senshi of the Sun? Can the Senshi defeat the Legion for good this time? Rating for language.
1. Troubled Youth

The story that will probably never end...

That's right kiddies. As you are reading this I am working on part V of this series.

Haruka: You don't know when to quit.

Nope. Which is good news for the readers and bad news for me and Elphie Muse.

Elphie Muse:looking frazzled: So...much...words...

That didn't even make sense. But who cares. On with the fic I say!

Everyone (sans Elphie Muse): HUZZAH!

As per usual, all original Sailor Moon characters, related names, etc, belong to the real creator, which isn't me. I did, however, create the characters you do not recognize (Kaijin, Suiren, Kira, Sky/Kaze, Kori, Reno, Kikan, and all other characters you don't recognize from the original Sailor Moon works). So don't steal them. If you want to use them, ask permission. I might just be nice and agree.

Also, some parts of this fic (IE: something that Kai gets in a near chapter) was blatantly taken from _Onimusha: Warlords_, which makes it not mine. I did twist it a little so it's more original. Thought you guys should know so I don't get sued or anything...or attacked by lightsabers for stealing that scene in the near final chapter of the last story...lightsabers hurt...

Haruka: Thank you Captain Obvious.

Continuing on with the series now as I type on my keyboard...

Haruka: -.-()

* * *

Kaioh Michiru finished setting the table and looked at the clock. She sighed as Haruka came into the kitchen. The blonde frowned upon seeing the look on Michiru's face and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist. 

"Koi, what's wrong?" Haruka asked. (Love)

"Kai's late again," Michiru said.

"That doesn't mean anything," Haruka said. "He could be late for any number of reasons." The doorbell rang and Haruka grinned. "See? That's probably him and he most likely forgot his keys."

The two Senshi walked to the door and opened it. A rough looking blonde haired teenage boy stood between two police officers. Michiru walked away and Haruka sighed wearily. She rubbed her forehead.

"What's he done now?" Haruka asked.

"We caught him assaulting another man. We're still gathering statements, but it seems that the man your son was assaulting was attacking a woman," one of the officers said in reply.

"So he didn't do anything wrong," Haruka said.

"Unfortunately we found unpaid for store merchandise on his person," the other officer said. "Everything was returned so the stores won't press charges."

Haruka grabbed the arm of the teen and pulled him inside. "Thank you."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," the first officer said.

"Yeah right," Haruka muttered. She closed the door and turned as the boy slumped down on the couch. He wore a thick leather jacket, chains dangling from the shoulders. Zippers decorated the sleeves near the cuffs. He wore a black shirt under the black jacket, silver chains hanging around his neck. Several silver hoop earrings dangled from his ears, more in the left than the right. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a chain dangling from his left front pocket to the back left pocket. A few silver rings rested on his fingers of both hands.

He folded his arms over his chest and watched as Michiru walked back into the room. "What did he do?"

"He managed to save a woman from being attacked," Haruka said.

"That's good…"

"After he shoplifted. Again," Haruka finished coldly.

Michiru reined in her anger. "Kaijin, why are you doing these kinds of things? We raised you better than this."

Kai remained silent, an uncaring look on his face. "Answer your mother Kai," Haruka ordered.

"Why bother? You're just gonna ground me again," he muttered, tossing his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Kai, you are sixteen years old. When someone presses charges against you, you'll be sent to prison. Do you want that?" Michiru asked.

"Why do you two care? You're more concerned with your god damn careers and training Suiren to be a Senshi," he snapped, rising to his feet. He stormed to the stairs.

"Don't turn your back on us Kaijin!" Haruka snapped.

"You've turned your back on me!" he shot back, glaring at them.

"Kai, it's time for dinner in any case," Michiru said.

"Not hungry," he muttered, stomping up the steps.

"Kai. Get in the kitchen and sit down now," Haruka growled.

"Make me," he returned and finished walking up the steps. The two Senshi heard his door slam shut and Michiru collapsed onto the couch, holding her head in her hands.

"What did we do wrong?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know," Haruka sighed, sitting next to Michiru. They looked up as Hikari walked in. "More good news?" the blonde asked in a monotone voice.

"Still no activity concerning that dark force. I'm starting to think that it was defeated a few years after I told you guys about it," Hikari said. "Because there haven't been any new reports on it in the last ten years."

"At least that's some good news," Michiru said with a sigh.

Hikari frowned. "What happened?" she asked. The sound of an electric guitar met their ears.

"One guess," Haruka said.

"He's still causing problems?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," Haruka confirmed.

"We've tried everything but nothing is working," Michiru added.

Hikari looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have an idea. You may not like it but it's worth a shot."

"We'll try it, whatever it is," Michiru said, Haruka nodding in agreement.

Hikari nodded. "All right. Here's what I propose…"

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaijin watched the scenery whiz past him as he stared dejectedly out of the window of Hikari's car. She had taken him from Japan and to the frigid land of Siberia. He huddled down in his thick winter coat.

"I don't even know why I'm out here," he grumbled. "Probably just another way for my parents to get rid of me."

"Get rid of you? Kai, they can barely handle you," Hikari replied. "You steal, you lie, you get into fights…they're worried about the path you're on. And so are the rest of us," she said.

"You people only care about Senshi and Guardians," he returned.

"Do you really think that?" Hikari asked.

"I know it," he returned.

"Kai, your parents love you," the half-vampire began.

"Yeah…right," he muttered, putting a pair of headphones on.

Hikari let out a slow breath. She shook her head and focused on the icy road. Her eyes scanned the road and widened. She slammed on the brakes, desperately trying to maintain control over the SUV. The tires tried to grab the road but they found only ice. Hikari spun the wheel and swerved to miss the fallen tree but overcompensated.

The SUV went flying in the air and flew off the cliff road. Hikari wasted no time in grabbing Kai and a duffel bag before leaping out of the falling vehicle. Hikari used her vampire strength and agility to grab onto trees and help Kai and herself avoid serious injury. They landed in a heap at the bottom of the snowy ravine, both shocked to be not only alive, but also mostly unharmed.

"You all right Kai?" Hikari asked.

"Just peachy," he grumbled, pulling his coat tighter around his muscular frame. "Can we please call for help?"

"The phone was in the truck," Hikari said. "We have to get to a village to call for help," she informed him.

"Chikusoume!" he cursed, slamming his fist into a tree. (SOB)

Hikari sighed, having enough of his attitude. She spun him around and slugged him across the face, not holding back entirely. He fell in the snow, stunned at what she had done. "I've had enough of your attitude Kaijin!" she snapped. "You're parents may put up with it but I won't! While we're out here I'm in charge and you'll do as I say, understood?"

"You're not the boss of me," he snarled, wiping blood from his lip.

"Then feel free to wander around alone," she returned. "But it gets very cold very fast here. And all you have are the clothes on your back."

"You'll freeze too," he returned.

"I'm not exactly human Kai," she replied. He frowned and realization dawned on Hikari. "They never told you," she stated more than asked.

"Told me what?" he demanded.

"I'll tell you once we find shelter," she returned, easily hefting the fifty-plus pound bag on her shoulder. He sighed and got up, trailing after her through the snow.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Several hours later Kai looked up at the darkening sky. He was beginning to lose feeling in his legs and knew that he had to stop even though it looked like Hikari still wanted to keep going.

Kai was determined to keep up. He doggedly plowed on after Hikari until he tripped over a hidden root and fell into the snow. He lay there, trying to get up but his limbs wouldn't listen. He closed his eyes, truly afraid for the first time in his life.

Hikari looked back just as Kai fell. She waited a few moments to see if he would get back up. When he didn't she rushed over to his side. She carefully rolled him onto his back and felt just how cold he was. She listened carefully and faintly heard his heart beating, but it was beginning to slow down.

"Damn it…" she cursed at herself. She pulled the semi-conscious teen on her shoulders in a fireman's carry and plowed through the snow. After walking for nearly an hour, she finally spotted a cave near the base of a cliff. She changed directions and hurried over to it.

She carefully set Kai down and saw that he was shaking uncontrollably. She ran back out into the snow and gathered several branches. She ran back inside the cave and swiftly started a fire. She then rooted through the duffel bag and pulled out several thick blankets. She placed them on Kai and pulled him close to the fire.

"I…I'm…so…sorry…" Kai whispered, his teeth chattering together.

"Hold on Kai. Please," Hikari said. "I'm sorry I took you out here. I just…I don't know…I wanted to let you get away from everything for a while…to relax." She bowed her head. "Don't die. Your parents do love you. So does everyone else." She smiled. "And I did promise to tell you once we got shelter." She began telling Kai of her vampire half and what she had done while being Ketsuki.

Kaijin listened, his trembling slowly subsiding. Hikari kept the fire hot and made sure that Kai remained warm. She carefully listened and heard his heart beating more regularly once more. She sighed in relief and leaned against the cave wall.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai yawned and opened his eyes, slightly confused as to why he was lying on stone in a strange cave. He slowly sat up, groaning as he did so. He stretched and winced as he did so. He rubbed the back of his neck right as his stomach growled.

"Nice to see you awake," Hikari said.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Two days," she said. "I was starting to worry that you might not come out of it."

He accepted the food she handed to him and slowly ate it. "Did I say anything weird when I was out?"

"I heard you talking about orbs or something, but nothing decipherable," Hikari replied, stoking the fire. Kai nodded, taking a drink of water. "Why? If you don't mind my asking," she said.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just…had these really weird dreams or visions."

"What were they about?"

"In one I saw three different colored orbs behind three different types of weapons. This weird voice was saying something like 'These will be used to defeat the darkness' or something like that," he said, staring into the fire.

"Anything else?" Hikari prompted.

"In the other dreams I saw nothing but pain, death, and suffering. And…and…" his voice grew thick with emotion. "The Senshi and Guardians were impaled on spikes and this black figure was laughing."

"All the Senshi?" Hikari asked.

"All but two," he replied. "Uranus and Neptune…they…they had been… butchered…deformed…" he whispered.

Hikari was shocked, not by Kai still caring for his parents, but at how he had seen them die. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "It was just a dream," she said.

"It felt real Hikari. I could hear my parents screaming…" he said softly. He looked her in the eye and she saw determination and regret in his sea blue gaze. "I've treated them like dirt. I don't care if they do pay more attention to Suiren than me. I have to help them."

Hikari frowned. "What makes you think they pay more attention to your sister than you?" she inquired.

"Ever since Suiren became Sailor Tempest, she's been their main focus. And I understand the need for it, I do," he said, "but they could still pay attention to me."

"Have you told them this?"

"No," he said. "They don't give me time to." He let out a humorless laugh. "They don't even know that the school is letting me skip two grades and that I've been accepted to a college already."

"Does anyone know?" she asked.

"Sky and Ami do," he replied.

"Kai, I know things have been tense at your place. But Haruka and Michiru care about you. You need to sit down and talk with them about all this. I know what it's like to not grow up with parents. Give them a benefit of a doubt."

The teenager nodded. "Deal, only if we can stay on vacation for a few more days," he said.

Hikari smiled. "Seems reasonable. Just no overdoing it. Your father'll kill me if you do," she said. Kai grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

I know, a little short but the rest of the chapters are about five pages in length on Word. And to clear up any confusion you might have, this story takes place about sixteen to seventeen years after Dark Senshi, about ten to eleven if you read the epilogue. Just a little FYI for you. 

Now, be a good, nice, kind, loyal reader and send me a review. All non-flammable reviews are welcome. All flaming reviews will be attacked by Eternal Sailor Mercury and Eternal Sailor Neptune...if only because they have the water and ice attacks.

Haruka: I don't get to attack? I have wind!

:sniffs: You ain't kiddin'...

Haruka: That's not what I meant and you know it.

Seiya: I told her not to have the beans for lunch.

:watches as Haruka tackles Seiya and the two begin to fight: Any bets on who'll win? I got twenty bucks saying Haruka wins.

Usagi: Seiya'll win!

:looks at readers and reviewers: Well? Who do you say will win?


	2. Kaijin's New Powers! Legendary Guardian!

The secret ingrediant for the best baked beans...

I see more hits than reviews...that does not please me...:evil eye glint:

Haruka: Uh oh...

Michiru: When Carter gets that evil look...

Usagi: Bad things happen to us!

Hotaru: For the love all living things please start reviewing more!

Unless I get more reviews, the Senshi will be watching...the TAPE.

Senshi: ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Elphie Muse: _Barney Meets the Teletubbies in Pink Fluffy Bunnyland_...the ultimate evil.

No that's little kids. They're plotting to take over the world.

Chibi Chibi: Chibi Chibi?

AH! LITTLE KID! RUN!

Haruka:watches Carter run away in fear of Chibi Chibi: Um...as far we know Carter still doesn't own the rights to Sailor Moon...thank god...

Michiru: But she does own everything that didn't happen in Sailor Moon...except for the thing she stole from that video game...

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi I...II...III...whichever one we're on now...**

_"Kai, I know things have been tense at your place. But Haruka and Michiru care about you. You need to sit down and talk with them about all this. I know what it's like to not grow up with parents. Give them a benefit of a doubt."_

_The teenager nodded. "Deal, only if we can stay on vacation for a few more days," he said._

_Hikari smiled. "Seems reasonable. Just no overdoing it. Your father'll kill me if you do," she said. Kai grinned and nodded in agreement._

* * *

Kai lifted the makeshift torch, sending the flickering light further down the cave they had taken shelter in. "Just how deep does this go?" he asked. 

"No idea," Hikari replied.

The pair continued down the tunnel, having decided to explore the cave as the blizzard continued outside. Kai paused and brought the torch closer to a recess in the tunnel wall. "What's this?" he asked.

Hikari stood next to him and looked at the symbol he was pointing to. "I know this symbol, or at least I recognize it."

"So what is it?" Kai asked.

"It's from the Silver Millennium. It's the symbol for the Guardians, but I don't know what this symbol means," she said, pointing to the one next to it. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

Kai didn't respond. Instead, he continued reaching out and his right hand touched the symbols. They began to glow and the flash of light blinded the two. As their vision cleared, they realized that they were no longer in the tunnel. They were in a pitch-black room but were able to see clearly.

"It was foretold that you would come young Guardian," a voice boomed.

"Dare?" Kai demanded. (Who's there)

Several eerie purple spectral lights flared up in a circle around him and Hikari. "We are spirits of past Guardians," the voice answered.

"What did you mean it was foretold that he would come?" Hikari asked.

"Long ago…" a new voice began.

"It was said that two Senshi…"

"Would be destined to be together…"

"And children would be born to these Senshi…"

"One a future Senshi with powers of both planets…"

"The other destined to become the Legendary Guardian," the first voice finished.

"Legendary Guardian?" Kai repeated.

"A Guardian more powerful than any Guardian that has come before him," the voice explained.

"We first require proof that you are he," another said.

"What kind of proof?" Kai asked warily.

"The dreams you have had," another answered.

"Tell them to us," yet another commanded.

"There's not much to them except pain and death," he said.

"Kai, they might be meaning the other dream," Hikari suggested.

"The one with the orbs?" he asked.

"The half-vampire is correct. Tell us of these orbs you have seen whilst dreaming," the first voice requested.

"Well, one is blue with a katana behind it, but the hilt of the katana is kinda weird," he said, feeling it best to tell the spirits about the weapons as well. "Another is red with a sword from the Middle Ages behind it, except halfway up the blade are two bumps sticking out of the side. The last orb was green and the weapon was this staff with blades on either end. And they…" he trailed off.

"They what?" the voice prodded.

"I don't know how to say it. It's just…they felt like…mine…" he said uncertainly. "Like they made me whole or something."

"You are the one," the voices chorused together. "Will you accept the power and your destiny?"

Kai looked uncertain. "It's your call Kaijin. No one can decide this but you," Hikari said softly. "But I support you one hundred percent."

Kai smiled. "One thing I was always taught to do and always believed in: Do what's right. If this power can help me save the people I care about and this planet, then there is no need to ask." He looked at the spirits. "I accept."

Hikari watched as Kai's right arm was lifted in front of him. It began glowing and within moments, an ornate golden bracer covered his right forearm, the symbols of Uranus and Neptune etched into the gold near his elbow. Towards his wrist was a clear orb. He bent his arm and looked at it. The orb flashed the three colors he had mentioned before turning clear again.

"The three orbs you saw represent the powers of the three strongest Guardians," the lead spirit said. "Blue for lightening for the Guardian of Jupiter. Red for fire for the Guardian of Mars. And green for wind for the Guardian of Uranus." The spirits began fading away. "The gauntlet will remain on your arm always, but will mask itself when not in use. Only you will ever fully know the power of the gauntlet."

"Thank you," Kaijin said, bowing. Darkness surrounded Kai and Hikari. When they were able to see again, they found themselves standing on the outskirts of a village.

"Guess this means we should go back to Tokyo," Hikari said.

"Yeah. I have a lot to tell my parents," Kai said.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka finished setting the table as Michiru stirred a pot of spaghetti noodles. The blonde sauntered over and took a taste of the sauce while Michiru's back was turned. She was immediately smacked.

"You're worse than the twins," Michiru scolded.

As Haruka opened her mouth to reply, a voice cut in, "Oh come on Mom. Dad can't be _that_ bad."

The two turned and saw Kai standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a small bag slung over his shoulder, several strands of his shaggy blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. He had a small, timid smile on his face, his sea blue eyes hopeful.

Michiru was the first to move. She crossed the distance and tightly embraced her son, a small tear sliding down her face. Kai smiled and returned her hug. Haruka snuck another taste of the sauce before joining in. Michiru saw and smacked Haruka again.

"What's all the commotion?" a voice asked. They looked over as Suiren came into the kitchen. "Kai!" she exclaimed happily, overjoyed at seeing her twin.

"As glad as I am to see everyone again, I need air!" he exclaimed. They released him and he took a deep breath. He looked at them. "I have something to tell you, and it's…" he began when something beeped on the counter. Michiru walked over and picked up the communicator.

"_We need help! There's some kind of demon attacking_!" Mercury's voice crackled through.

"Kai we…" Haruka began when she realized that he had gone. She sighed in annoyance. "Let's go," she said. "Uranus Eternal! Make UP!"

"Neptune Eternal! Make UP!"

"Tempest Crystal Power! Make UP!"

The three Senshi ran out of the house and swiftly ran into town. They skidded to a halt at the battle, stunned at how badly it was going. "Space Turbulence!" Uranus yelled, joining the fray.

"Submarine Violin Tide!" Neptune shouted.

"Submarine Sword Reflection!" Tempest cried. The three attacks had no affect on the demon. "Now what?"

A figure suddenly leapt in front of the demon, standing in front of the Senshi and two Guardians. "Dare?" Moon asked.

"Friend or enemy?" Fighter asked.

A gold light formed around the figure's right forearm. The outfit of a Guardian formed around him, the symbols of Uranus and Neptune on the dark sea green leather tunic under a baggy black shirt. He wore a pair of baggy black pants and a pair of black leather boots. A set of silver greaves covered the front of his boots, the symbols of Uranus and Neptune etched into the silver.

"Your time has come," he said. The gold bracer flared green by his wrist. A band of wind formed around his right hand and a long, double bladed naginata formed in his hand. "Prepare to die."

The demon roared and charged forward. The Guardian swept the weapon low to the ground before raising it above his head, spinning it as he did so. A strong gust of wind rose up and formed around the Guardian. The demon snarled in pain. As the unknown Guardian swept his weapon back down, the demon screamed in pain and vaporized, torn apart by the wind.

"Who are you?" Venus asked.

The Guardian looked at them. "Call me Arashi," he told them. He opened his mouth to say more when his eyes narrowed. He shot forward and tackled Neptune to the ground, grunting as something tore through his side. He leapt up to his feet and the bracer flared red. A sword formed in his hand and he slammed it down, vaporizing the second demon.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried, kneeling next to the Sea Senshi.

"I'm fine," she said. She looked up at Arashi. "Thank you. For saving me."

"No problem," he said. He pulled his left hand from his right side and was stunned to see blood covering his palm. "Well damn…" he murmured with a wince.

"Who are you?" Kaze demanded.

"He saved Neptune. He's on our side," Moon said.

"Guardians don't have that kind of power," Kaze returned. "Not of two planets."

"Long ago it was said that two Senshi would be destined to be together. And children would be born to these Senshi: One a future Senshi with powers of both planets, the other destined to become the Legendary Guardian," Arashi said. He winced and slid down against the side of the building. Gold light surrounded him and he changed back.

"Oh my god…" Neptune whispered.

"Kai?" Uranus asked.

"Told you…I had something important to tell…you…" he grinned.

"Saturn, can you heal him?" Moon asked.

Saturn came over and knelt down. She held her hands out and Kai winced as his wound closed. "Thanks," Kai said.

"Okay. We all need to talk now," Uranus said.

"We're a block away," Fighter said.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

An hour later Kai had told them all of how he had gotten the bracer. He took a drink of water and waited. Haruka wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders. Michiru was wide-eyed, unable to believe how close to death her son had come.

"At least he lives an exciting life," Kikan, Setsuna's daughter, said.

Haruka smiled. "I don't think anyone could cause as much trouble as you. I feel sorry for whatever college accepts you."

"Haruka!" Michiru scolded.

"I didn't do anything!" the blonde said defensively.

Kai let out a breath. "Actually, there is one more thing I need to tell you," he said with a bit of uncertainty.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"Like anything could top you being some prophesized warrior," Seiya chuckled.

Kai reached into his leather coat and pulled out an envelope. He held it out to Haruka and she slowly took it. She reached inside and pulled free a folded piece of paper. She flipped it open and scanned the words, her eyes growing wider with every line. By the time she was done reading her mouth was hanging open.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

Haruka looked at Kai as Michiru took the paper. "But…but…you're sixteen!" she sputtered.

Kai grinned in slight embarrassment. "Well…I am able skip two grades," he murmured softly.

Michiru looked up. "Two grades? But…when did this happen?"

"Right around the time Suiren got her Senshi powers," Kai answered.

"What happened?" Usagi demanded.

"He's been accepted to Tokyo University…" Michiru said in a stunned voice.

"You…you're going to skip two grades? How?" Suiren demanded.

Kai shrugged. "I kept outdoing everyone," he replied bashfully. "It's not that big of a deal," he added.

"Demo…not even Ami skipped a grade!" Minako exclaimed. (But)

Kai shrugged. "Had a lot of time on my hands since no one was really paying too much attention to me."

Haruka and Michiru knew what he meant and took the blow with grace. "Well…now you're going to have to work twice as hard since you will be helping us in battles," Haruka said. "That enemy was way too strong."

"Getting weak in your old age?" Kai grinned.

"Old?" Haruka repeated.

"And losing your hearing as well? Tsk, tsk," Kai said, shaking his head. Seiya was laughing loudly while the others tried to hide their grins.

"I can still beat you in racing," she returned.

He shrugged and took the acceptance letter back. He folded it and placed it back in the envelope carefully. He rose to his feet and walked over to the fireplace. Without saying anything he tossed the letter in.

"Kai!" the others exclaimed.

"What did you do that for?" Haruka asked.

Kai remained silent, the images of his dream where the Senshi lay butchered flashing before his eyes. "Something's coming…something big..." he whispered softly. "Something bad. I can't in good conscience or with good grades skip ahead. I want…I need to stay close by." The others barely heard him over the crackling of the fire. He turned to them. "Hikari went into the underworld to see what she could find out."

"We'll have to wait and see what happens," Rei said. Kai and the others nodded.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai sat lounging on the couch in the television room, idly plucking several strings on his acoustic guitar. He wore a pair of loose blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He wore fewer rings and earrings and only one silver chain necklace. On his left wrist was a thick leather black watchband. On his right wrist was a plain silver chain bracelet.

He looked up as Michiru walked in, a grocery bag in hand. "Need help?" he offered, sitting up slightly.

"No," Michiru returned. "Thanks for the offer though."

He shrugged nonchalantly and went back to playing random chords on his guitar. Michiru walked into the kitchen and put the fruit she had bought in the refrigerator. She then walked into the music room where the piano was and pulled out her violin case. She undid the clasps and took out her instrument. She calmly tuned it and paused, hearing the chords that Kai was playing. She closed her eyes and tucked the violin under her chin. She began playing, the notes perfectly blending with Kai's own notes.

Kai heard the violin and frowned, noticing how it was blending with his guitar. He rose to his feet, still playing even though the shoulder strap was off, and wandered into the music room. He sat down on one of the benches and began playing a bit more seriously. Michiru kept in perfect tune with him and he smiled.

After several minutes they stopped playing. "Well that was a surprise," Michiru said, impressed that they were able to play so well together.

An idea formed in Kai's head. "Wait here," he requested and ran up out of the room and up the steps.

"Don't run in the house!" Michiru yelled after him uselessly. She sighed and shook her head.

Kai returned a few moments later carrying a hard black case. He set it down on the floor and opened it. He pulled out a speaker that Michiru recognized as an amplifier and a few wires. He plugged the amplifier into the wall socket and into something in the case. He then pulled out a wonderfully made electric guitar and slipped through the shoulder strap. He made a few adjustments then looked at Michiru.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"Same thing we were before, this time with a different type of guitar," he replied.

"Kai, you know I don't like that guitar," she said.

"Just trust me, please?" he asked, giving her large puppy eyes.

"I hate that look," she grumbled, but Kai knew that meant she relented.

He grinned from ear to ear and began playing, his fingers flying over the strings. Michiru mentally shrugged and soon joined in on the violin. Kai carefully listened and made a few more adjustments until both instruments sounded perfect together, which shocked his mother.

They played together for several more minutes. Michiru let the last note on her violin fade as Kai did the same on his guitar. The sound of clapping made them turn to face Haruka and Suiren who were grinning.

"How long have you been standing there?" Michiru asked.

"Halfway through that interesting rendition," Haruka replied.

"All you need is a set of drums," Suiren teased her brother.

"Is that an offer to play the drums?" he retorted.

"I'll stick with piano," she returned.

Kai chuckled as he sat down on the bench. Michiru put her violin away and turned to Kai. "Dinner is in twenty minutes."

Kai gave a small salute and Michiru walked out. Haruka sat down on the piano bench and looked at Kai. "I'm surprised your mother let you take that out of your room," she said with a small grin.

"Well…she didn't exactly know I was going to get it," he answered.

Haruka laughed. "Just make sure you put it away, all right?" she said. Kai nodded and began strumming a few chords as Haruka left.

* * *

Things are starting to get interesting for the Senshi... 

Elphie Muse: Are you talking about the story or the fact that they've become brain dead from the TAPE?

Both I think...anywho, please review and I might be nice enough to shut off the TAPE and let the Senshi return to normal.

Elphie Muse: By the way, whoever won that fight between Haruka and Seiya?

:jerks thumb over shoulder:

Elphie Muse: I don't see anything...

Look up.

:looks up and sees Seiya duct taped to the ceiling:


	3. Arrival of a New Senshi! Sailor Phoenix!

The special ingrediant for "Magical Hearing Cake"...

Chibi Chibi: Keki!

LITTLE KID! GET IT AWAY!

Setsuna:watches as Carter is still running from Chibi Chibi: This is mildly amusing...

Haruka:while munching on popcorn: Mildly? Usually you have to pay for something this amusing.

Hotaru: Maybe we should continue on with the story.

Usagi: I'll do the disclaimer! We are not owned by Carter!

Kaijin: I, however, along with the other created characters, are owned by Carter!

Plot: Along with me I think...

Seiya: This story has a plot?

Taiki: Not yet...

Yaten: Give it time...either the plot will reveal itself or the readers will lose the minutes or hours, however long it takes them to read this fic, of their lives...

HEY!

* * *

Kai walked down the street, his navy blue school uniform sitting well on his frame. It was nearly identical to the Starlights school uniforms they had worn except it was navy. His bag was slung over his left shoulder. Reno was dressed in a similar uniform except his almost looked black and it hung open in the front. 

Suiren was walking on the other side of her twin, talking animatedly with Chibi-Usa. Kikan was on the other side of Usagi and Seiya's daughter, joining in every so often. On the other side of Reno was Kori, Sky and Ami's daughter. They were all close to the same age, Kai and Suiren being the eldest. Next was Kori followed by Kikan and her twin brother Reno, then Chibi-Usa.

"Leave me alone!" a voice commanded. The six teens turned and saw a teenage girl about their age with golden blonde hair being pestered by six large bullies.

Kai's eyes narrowed and Suiren could feel her twin's desire to fight. "Kai…" she said softly in warning.

"I'm just going over to chat with them," Kai return, heading into the schoolyard.

Suiren sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered. She and the others quickly followed him.

"Hey!" Kai called over to the bullies. They turned and glared at him.

"What do you want Tenno?" one growled.

"Leave her alone," Kai ordered.

"Or what boy? One more fight and you're out of here," another smirked.

"I'll take my chances with them," the girl said.

"No. The runt here wants a fight. So we'll fight," the leader said. The six bullies surrounded him.

Kai lowered his sunglasses to get a better look at the six. "Well…this is almost a fair fight," he said.

"Kai…" Chibi-Usa began.

"I know. I'll go easy on them," he replied. He slid his feet into a fighting stance and held his right hand behind his back.

"Why you little!" two of the bullies snarled. They charged in and Kai easily dodged their attacks, making them fight each other.

"That's enough!" a commanding voice bellowed.

The fight stopped and the bullies pointed at Kai. "He started it!" they chorused together, innocent looks on their faces.

"No he didn't," the teacher said. "I was watching from my classroom window as was the principal. You six are coming with me. Tenno-san, try to stay out of trouble today," she said.

Kai nodded, picking up his bag. "Hai Sensei," he said. (Yes teacher)

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai calmly ate his lunch on the roof of the school, enjoying the sun on his face. He looked up as someone approached him. "Thanks for the help earlier," the girl said.

Kai shrugged. "It was nothing." He set his chopsticks down and held out his hand. "Tenno Kaijin."

She took his hand. "Taiyo Kira," she returned.

"You're new, right?" he asked, motioning for her to sit down.

She sat across from him and nodded. "I just moved from New York," she said. She frowned and stared at him. "Tenno? As in the racer's son?"

Kai smiled. "Guilty," he said. "So why the move across the globe?"

She shrugged. "Too many painful memories."

"Sorry," he said.

"It's all right. Well…that's part of the reason I moved out here."

"And the other?" he asked with a grin.

"I've been a bit of a fan of the Sailor Senshi. Even though I know they aren't as active now as they have been in the past, I'd love to see one," Kira said.

"Might get a chance," Kai said. "Strange goings on have been popping up. And with how reclusive the Senshi can be…well…who knows?"

"One can hope I guess," Kira said.

Kai began to say something when he trailed off, staring in horror behind Kira. The teenage girl turned and staggered backwards. Kai stood in front of her, glaring at the demon. "I know how eager you are to meet the Senshi, but perhaps it might prove wiser to maybe…"

"Run?" she finished.

"I was going to say 'flee' but run sounds better." They turned and ran for the stairs. Kira entered the stairwell first when the demon slammed into the roof, shutting and blocking the door. Kai scrambled backwards as the demon stalked him, hungrily licking its vicious looking teeth.

It charged forward and Kai scrambled out of the way, preparing to activate the gauntlet when a voice rang out, "Solar Flare!" A beam of yellow energy slammed into the demon's right shoulder away from Kai.

"What the…" Kai muttered.

A figure in a sailor fuku appeared. Her skirt and bows were gold, the image of a sunburst on the front bow, the choker, and the tiara. "Bringer of light to darkness, I am the Senshi of the Sun, Sailor Phoenix!" the figure informed the demon.

"Kill…" the demon snarled and lunged at Phoenix.

"Solar Burst!" she cried. A massive golden beam slammed into the demon and vaporized it. She turned to Kai. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…thanks…" he said. She leapt away, leaving Kai alone on the roof. "Whoa…this definitely can't be good if a new Senshi has shown up…" he muttered.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"And she called herself Sailor Phoenix?" Ami asked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah. She destroyed the demon like it was just a bug or something she was smashing. After that was done she vanished."

"So there's another Senshi we didn't know about?" Makoto asked.

"Are we even sure she's from this solar system?" Haruka asked.

"Aside from obvious color changes to her fuku, it looked exactly like yours," he said to the Senshi.

"Nevertheless, we should still be cautious," Michiru said. "Sailor Senshi have been our enemies before."

"I didn't sense anything malevolent from her," Kai said.

"No surprise there," Suiren giggled. He glared at her.

"Guys, settle," Haruka ordered.

"We need to try and find her to see if she can help us," Usagi said.

"Yeah but, where do we even start to look?" Seiya asked.

"Wherever there's trouble," Hotaru said.

Kai looked down at his watch. "I need to get back home and do some studying," he said, rising to his feet. He grabbed his bag and nodded in goodbye. He left Ami and Sky's apartment and walked out of the building, nearly bumping into someone. "Sumimasen!" he exclaimed, steadying her. "Kira!" he exclaimed. (Sorry)

"Kaijin," she said.

"Please, Kai," he said.

"I am glad you're all right after that…thing attacked," she said.

He smiled. "Yeah well…I'm just lucky like that…especially when that new Senshi showed up."

She arched a brow. "New Sailor Senshi? You're kidding!"

He shook his head. "Nope. She saved my life. I'd like to say thanks again, but I don't know where to find her."

Kira shrugged. "Well you could always put yourself in danger again."

He snorted. "I don't think that'd be a good idea," he grinned. "I'd like to talk more but I need to get home and study."

Kira nodded. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

He nodded with a smile and headed down the street. He rounded the corner and looked up as screams met his ears. His eyes narrowed when he saw the demon attacking innocent bystanders. He swiftly ducked into an alley and transformed into Arashi.

He ran out, the orb on the gauntlet flaring blue. A katana with an elaborate hilt appeared in his hand. He slammed it into the demon, sending it flying back. He pulled the man and woman to their feet. "Get out of here now!" he ordered them. The two nodded and ran off.

Arashi turned back to the demon as it began rising to its feet. It roared at him and charged in. Arashi leapt over it and slashed it in the back. The creature snarled in pain and viciously backhanded the Guardian. He crashed heavily into a wall.

"Solar Flare!"

Arashi watched as the golden light slammed into the demon. He was immediately on his feet and slammed his katana into the demon several times, lightening crackling with each strike.

The demon screamed and died, vaporizing. Arashi sighed in relief and turned to Sailor Phoenix. "Thanks for the help," he said.

Phoenix looked at him, her eyes resting on the gauntlet. "You're him, aren't you?" she asked.

"Him who?"

"The Legendary Guardian," she said. "My Mother would tell me the legend of you when I was young."

"I'm famous? Cool…" he said with a warm grin. "I'm Arashi."

"Sailor Phoenix."

"What brings you to this humble little planet?" he asked.

"I think you know," she returned. "The Darkness has returned and it won't stop until this planet is dead and barren."

"So you came here to fight with us?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I will not side with traitors."

Arashi frowned. "Traitors? What do you mean by that?"

"Three of the Senshi have fallen victim to the darkness before," she said. "True Mercury being turned was out of her control, but I can't forgive the other two."

"Uranus and Neptune?" he asked. She nodded. "Why not? They fell victim to the darkness too. They had no control over it."

"They willingly joined evil before the Darkness rose," Phoenix said. "As long as they fight with Sailor Moon, I will not side with them." She turned.

"Phoenix wait!" Arashi called but she had already vanished. He stared after her, confusion on his face. _What did she mean they willingly joined evil? They'd never do that…_ he thought.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka looked outside and saw Kai sitting in front of the motorcycle he had been fixing up, not doing anything. She frowned and went outside. She rested a hand on his shoulder and sat down on the bench.

"You've been pretty quiet for the last few days," she said.

He shrugged, tossing the wrench in his hand into the toolbox. "Just have a lot on my mind," he replied.

Haruka saw the look on his face that he didn't want to talk about it. "So how's the bike running?" she asked.

"It's running great," he said, wiping his hands on a rag.

Her communicator started to beep before she could say anything else and she flipped it open. "_Demons in the Tenth Street Park_!" Pluto yelled.

"On our way," Haruka said.

Kai leapt onto his bike and started the engine. Haruka got on behind him and they shot out of the driveway and into Tokyo. Haruka was impressed with how well Kai handled the bike. He pulled to a stop just short of the park and guided the bike into an alley. The two got off and quickly transformed before running to the park.

"Space Turbulence!" Uranus cried.

The double bladed naginata appeared in Arashi's hand and he leapt high into the air, slamming the weapon down before the demon could impale Chibi Moon. He slammed the weapon into the demon and shoved it back.

"Dead Scream," Pluto said.

"Deep Shaking!" Tempest yelled.

"They're too strong!" Moon cried.

"We can't give up!" Chibi Moon returned.

"Solar Flare!" a voice yelled.

"Nani?" the five Senshi questioned.

"That attack…" Arashi whispered.

"Bringer of light to darkness! I am the Senshi of the Sun, Sailor Phoenix!" She leapt clear of a demon and easily landed on her feet. "Solar Burst!" The demon exploded in a flash of golden light.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled, knocking a demon away from Phoenix.

Arashi ducked under a swipe from a demon and with a huge burst of wind, vaporized it. He changed orbs, the blue flaring to life. He spun the katana that appeared in his hand and attacked the remaining demon.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" Moon yelled, killing the demon. Phoenix picked herself up and began walking away. "Matte!" Moon called. Phoenix stopped and turned. "Who are you?"

"Sailor Phoenix."

"Will you fight with us against the demons?" Chibi Moon asked.

"I don't fight with traitors. Arashi knows who I mean," Phoenix returned coldly.

The Senshi turned to Arashi. "She's talking about Uranus and Neptune. Something about how they willingly joined evil or something," he said.

"Neptune and I did what we thought was best," Uranus said. "And we paid for our mistake."

Phoenix snorted in disbelief and began walking away. Arashi saw a shadow move behind her. "Behind you!" he yelled.

She whirled around and slammed her fist into the demon. It went flying through the air and landed near the other five Senshi. It rose to its feet and faced Uranus. She tightly gripped her Space Sword. The demon roared, black mist surrounding the Wind Senshi. Arashi switched back to the wind orb and slashed down, dissipating the mist. The demon vanished.

"Uranus!" Pluto exclaimed.

The Senshi and Guardian watched as Uranus lay unmoving on the ground, her eyes closed. Her eyes tightened and fear flashed across her face. "What's wrong with her?" Tempest asked.

"Let's get her to Mercury," Moon suggested.

Arashi easily pulled Uranus onto his shoulders. "Let's go," he said. He looked at Phoenix, his sea blue eyes hard. The four Senshi leapt away, Arashi following them a few moments later.

* * *

Uh oh...this can't be good for Uranus... 

Haruka: Quit picking on me!

But...it's fun!

Haruka: For you maybe! If you don't stop I'll...

Michiru:clamps hand over Haruka's mouth: Just...review readers while these two have a small...:explosion:...fight...-.-;;;

Seiya:still attached to ceiling: Get me down from here!

Elphie Muse: Only two more days till the author moves back to college...

:looks up from headlocking Haruka: But you're coming with...:gets flipped off by Haruka and the fight continues:

Elphie Muse: Why do the fates hate me?

Fates: Carter paid us twenty bucks and gave us pudding to be mean to you.

Elphie Muse: Oh...damn...


	4. Nightmares of the Past! Haruka's Demons!

The only series proven to put the author in life and death situations...

Ain't that the truth...

Haruka: Well if you weren't so mean to us, maybe you'd stay in one piece.

What can I say, I like to split.

Rei: Bad joke.

Fine, fine. I'll get on with the fic then.

Makoto: Good.

Hey, I'm actually doing the...

Minako: The Great Aino Minako along with the other original Sailor Moon characters do not belong to the author!

Plot: I, however, along with created characters, do! So don't steal us.

...disclaimer...dang it...:sigh:...fine...let's get on with it...

* * *

**Previously on Eternal Senshi III...not to be confused with Eternal Senshi I or II...**

_The Senshi and Guardian watched as Uranus lay unmoving on the ground, her eyes closed. Her eyes tightened and fear flashed across her face. "What's wrong with her?" Tempest asked._

_"Let's get her to Mercury," Moon suggested._

_Arashi easily pulled Uranus onto his shoulders. "Let's go," he said. He looked at Phoenix, his sea blue eyes hard. The four Senshi leapt away, Arashi following them a few moments later._

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Michiru anxiously asked, having received a call from Suiren that something was wrong with Haruka. 

Ami looked up from her computer screen. "I don't know. It just looks like she's sleeping, but everything we've tried to wake her up with has failed."

Kai remained silent throughout the others discussion, feeling responsible for Haruka's condition. He rose to his feet and went out onto the balcony of Sky and Ami's apartment. He sighed and stared at the early morning sun.

"You all right?" Sky asked.

"I don't know," the teen answered. "If I hadn't called out and warned Phoenix, then Dad would be okay but Phoenix would be in that condition."

"No one knows what the future holds Kai. I mean, look at Usagi. For the longest time she thought that she would marry Mamoru and have a family and rule Crystal Tokyo with him. But when he died, that all changed," Sky said. The elder Guardian looked down at his watch. "You and the others should head out to school."

Kai sighed and nodded. He went back inside and grabbed his bag. Suiren and the other four followed him out and left. Sky walked back inside as well and rested a hand on Ami's shoulder.

"You need to rest," he said softly. "I can take watch for a while." Ami nodded and stretched. She rose to her feet, gave Sky a quick kiss, then retreated into the bedroom where she lay down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Michiru remained by Haruka's side, holding the blonde's hand. "Come back to me Haruka…please…" Michiru whispered.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai sighed as he lay on the roof to the school, his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the sky. "Hey," a voice said.

He lifted his head and saw Kira sitting down next to him. "Hey," he returned distractedly with a sigh.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Just have a lot on my mind," he replied.

"Anything I can do to help?" she inquired.

He shook his head, sitting up. "I don't even know what I can do to help or how to explain it," he said.

"Well if you need to talk to someone or just want to hang out…" she offered.

He smiled. "Thanks Kira," he said. He rose to his feet and left the roof, heading back down to the classroom.

"I wish I could tell you something as well…" she whispered softly.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Any change?" Suiren asked.

Michiru shook her head, unwilling to let her tears fall. "None," she replied. "Where's Kai?"

"He said he wanted to go a few rounds with the punching bag," Kikan answered.

"I think he blames himself for Haruka's condition," Chibi-Usa added.

Michiru yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mama, why don't you go get some rest?" Suiren suggested. "We can watch Papa."

Michiru smiled. "Sky left for work a few hours ago and Ami should be home soon," the aqua haired woman said. She went into the guest room and collapsed onto the bed, the tears finally falling.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaijin walked down the street, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He had gotten a good workout in and was now heading back to his uncle's apartment. He heard someone shriek and his eyes narrowed as a small grin formed on his face. "I was hoping for a good fight," he muttered. He ducked into an alley and transformed.

Arashi leapt onto the roof and ran down to where he heard the screams issuing from. The orb on his gauntlet glowed red and the straight sword appeared in his hand. He leapt down and viciously backhanded the demon. He stalked the demon, easily dodging its attacks. He grabbed it and slammed it against the wall.

"What did you do to Uranus?" he thundered. "Kotaeru!" he shouted. (Answer)

"Lesser demons cannot talk," a cold voice smirked.

Arashi tightly held the demon and turned. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Machigai," she answered. "Not that you'll be alive long enough to remember it," she smirked.

"What did this thing do to Uranus?" Arashi demanded.

Machigai giggled evilly. "She doesn't have much time left. This demon makes its victims relive their worst nightmares and creates new ones. The mind can only take so much," she grinned.

"How do I save her?"

"You can't. She can only save herself. Not even killing the demon can save her. She's gone!" Machigai laughed, vanishing.

Arashi narrowed his eyes and stabbed his sword into the demon's back. He let it fall to the ground and watched it vanish. "You have a lot of rage," a voice commented.

Arashi glared at Phoenix. "Get away from me," he snapped.

"I didn't mean for Uranus to be trapped by that thing," she said. "I was just trying to defend myself."

Arashi said nothing and turned from her. She grabbed his wrist and spun him back around. "I said leave me alone."

"You saved my life. I want to help save Uranus' life," she said.

"Why? I thought you hated her and Neptune."

"I don't hate them. I just do not trust them," Phoenix corrected. "But it seems as though Sailor Moon trusts them with her life."

"And they've learned to trust Sailor Moon," Arashi said. "And, even though you want to help, you can't. We've tried everything to wake her up but it hasn't worked. This is one fight Uranus has to win on her own." He bowed his head.

Phoenix rested a gloved hand on his face. He lifted his gaze and stared into Phoenix's golden eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. She turned and walked away, vanishing into the evening.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Have a nice time beating a poor defenseless punching bag?" Suiren asked as Kai walked in, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Then I had a real nice time beating the crap out of the demon that did this to Dad," he replied.

"Kai! Language!" Michiru scolded. He shrugged in way of apology. "What happened with the demon?"

"As I was fighting it a demoness showed up named Machigai. Said that the only way to come out of the demon's influence was for the person to beat it on their own. I'd hoped she was lying so I killed the demon," Kai said.

"Haruka still hasn't come out of it," Michiru said.

"And her condition is beginning to worsen," Ami reported. "Her mind can't take much more of whatever it is she's seeing."

"What can we do?" Suiren asked, nervously biting her lip.

As Ami began to reply, Kikan's voice cut through. "Ami! Something's wrong!"

The four ran into the guest bedroom where Haruka had been moved to and saw that the blonde was convulsing wildly on the bed. Ami went into full doctor mode and shouted at Kai to grab the blonde's powerful legs.

Kai slipped his arms around Haruka's legs and loosely held them, grunting as he was repeatedly kicked and kneed in the side. Michiru, Kikan, and Suiren held Haruka's torso as Ami held the blonde's head. The convulsions slowly stopped and Ami quickly checked all of Haruka's vitals.

"This is very bad," she said. "Her heart can't take much more of whatever stress she's under in this dream."

"What are you saying Ami?" Michiru asked.

"She's basically in a very exhausting dream. Now whatever's happening to her in this dream is causing her a great deal of stress." Ami bowed her head briefly. "I don't know how much more she can take."

"Mom, what about adrenaline shots?" Kori suggested.

"It might work, but even if it does, we can't keep her on them forever," Ami returned. "I'm sorry Michiru. I don't know what to do."

Kai left the room, his shoulders slumped. He looked down at his right arm and thought of something. He ran out of the apartment and up to the roof. He walked into the Zen garden and sat on one of the large stones. "Please let this work," he murmured. He folded his hands and closed his eyes, ignoring the chill he felt as snow began to fall.

A strange smell invaded his nose and he opened his eyes. He was in an old temple, statues of Guardian clad warriors lining the walls. He rose to his feet and looked down, startled to see himself wearing a pair of dark hakama pants and a dark blue gi top. He began walking through the halls of the temple, eventually ending up in a large room.

"Welcome young Guardian," a warm voice said.

He looked over and saw an elderly man wearing a similar outfit, except his top was a lighter shade of blue. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Chie," the elderly man replied.

Kaijin studied the man, sensing great power about him. Out of respect he bowed. Kai straightened. "You're…you're like me…aren't you?" he asked.

Chie smiled softly. "I was the first and, until now, the only Legendary Guardian."

"I'm not the first?" Kai asked.

"And there is always the possibility of you not being the last," Chie informed him. "Throughout time the souls of Uranus and Neptune will always find each other. Like you are their son, so was I."

"You were Haruka and Michiru's son?" Kai asked.

Chie nodded slowly. "Though they were known as Amara and Michelle before becoming Uranus and Neptune."

"How long ago was that?" Kai asked.

"Centuries before the Silver Millennium. Like you now, I fought against the Legion of Hell," Chie said.

"I thought Moon and the others stopped them years ago," Kai said.

"Their leader was defeated, but a new one has risen up."

"Machigai?" Kai asked.

"I do not know the leader's name," Chie said. "But that is not why you are here."

"Uranus is in trouble and I don't know how to help her. If I don't do something soon she'll die," Kai said. "She's stuck in some…"

"Nightmare," Chie finished. "The spirits have been watching you young one," he explained at Kai's look of shock. "Unfortunately, this is something Uranus must do alone," he said.

"You mean in spite of all this power I'm suppose to have there's nothing I can do?" Kai demanded.

"The greatest strengths are not steel and powers young one. They are heart and courage," Chie said. "That is what makes Sailor Moon so strong."

"There has to be something someone can do to help her," Kai insisted.

"Look to the heart for your answers young one," Chie said, beginning to fade away with the temple.

"Matte!" Kai pleaded but he was back on the roof in the Zen garden. He shook the snow off his shoulders and went back downstairs. "Any change?" he asked Reno.

"No good changes," the Time Guardian answered.

Kai nodded and walked into the room. Michiru was wiping the blonde's brow with a damp cloth. "Hold on Haruka…please…" Michiru whispered. "I love you."

"'Look to the heart for your answers'," Kai whispered.

Michiru turned. "Kai. I didn't hear you come in," she said. "How are you coping?" she asked.

"I'm doing all right," he said. He sat down in a chair, shutting the door. "You care a lot about Dad, don't you?"

Michiru smiled. "I'd die for her." She looked at Haruka. "There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." She smiled sadly. "She's my heart…and I'm hers," she said quietly.

Kai rested his left hand on where the masked bracer was. "Mom, do you trust me?" he asked.

She looked at him, confusion on her face. "Of course I trust you. You're my son," she said.

Kai rose to his feet, his right fist clenched, his arm raised in front of him. "Then trust me when I say it's up to you to save Dad," he said. His right arm outstretched and his hand opened. The symbols of Uranus and Neptune glowed brightly on his gauntlet.

Michiru felt herself grow more and more tired. She slumped down in the chair and her eyes fell close. Kai lowered his arm. He placed a blanket around the Sea Senshi and locked the door so as not to be disturbed. For added measure he placed a chair against the door, preventing it from being opened. Satisfied that no one would get in he sat in the middle of the floor and closed his eyes, manipulating the power of the gauntlet so that his parents' energy levels stayed constant.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Michiru opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room. She looked around and saw a young blonde girl with long hair lying on the bed, a pile of stuffed toys decorating the bed. Michiru took a few steps forward when the door flew open and a drunken man staggered in. He had long, dirty black hair and dark eyes.

The girl looked up and backed into the corner of the room, curling up. Michiru instantly recognized the teal eyes of the blonde. "Haruka…" she whispered. She turned and watched as the drunk staggered towards the small Haruka. He grabbed the young girl and threw her onto the bed.

The man walked to the door and closed it. Little Haruka began whimpering, looking fearfully at the man. "I didn't do anything…" she whimpered.

The man viciously backhanded her, making Michiru gasp. "Leave her alone!" she shouted, trying to punch the man. She stared in shock as her hand passed through him.

"Can't stop it…" a voice whispered.

Michiru turned and her eyes widened even more. "Ha…Haruka!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

A full-grown Haruka looked up at Michiru from her position of sitting on the floor. Her once vibrant eyes were dull, large circles under her eyes. Tearstains trailed down her face. What shocked Michiru the most was the defeated look on Haruka's face. Even her posture showed defeat. The Sea Senshi had never seen Haruka like this before.

"I can't make it stop…" the Wind Senshi whispered, holding her head in her hands. "It won't stop…" she broke down crying, shaking uncontrollably.

"You've always been nothing! Nothing you do will amount to anything! You're pathetic! You're impure! You're nothing! Nothing!" voices began to shout. "No one will ever love you! You'll die alone like you should! You're evil! You'll always be evil! Evil! Evil!"

Michiru stared in horror as cuts and bruises began forming on Haruka's skin. She knelt down next to the blonde and reached out. Haruka shrank away, whimpering in fear. Michiru gently rested her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Haruka, look at me," Michiru said softly. Haruka shook her head, trying to get away from Michiru but unable to due to the corner she was in. "Haruka, whoever's telling you that is wrong. People care about you. You have a family. A son and a daughter who still need you…and a wife who has always loved you."

Haruka lifted her head and looked at Michiru, hope in her eyes. "I…I do?" she whispered uncertainly.

Michiru smiled, gently wiping away Haruka's tears. "You do. You have the kindest heart I've ever seen. You've always been willing to do whatever it takes to save the world, even at the cost of your life. I've seen how lonely that made you; I lived it before you became a Senshi." Michiru paused and blinked away her own tears. "But when you came into my life, I knew I had found the one person I wanted to spend my life with. You've helped save the world countless times Haruka. You've done more with your life than anyone could hope to do in twenty life times.

"Our destiny has taken us somewhere we never thought possible. We have two wonderful children and friends who care about us. We're not alone anymore," Michiru said, tears sliding down her face.

"Demo…demo…" Haruka whispered. "How can you care about someone as weak as me?"

Michiru stared at the blonde for a moment. Understanding sank in. The Sea Senshi looked at the young Haruka being beaten by the drunk. She turned back to the Wind Senshi and gently held the blonde's hand.

"You are not weak Haruka. You are one of the strongest people I know. I don't care if you even were weak. You have a strong heart and a pure soul. That's all that matters to me," Michiru said. She rose to her feet and held out her hand. "Let's run off into our own dream, ne?"

Haruka reached out and gripped Michiru's hand. A white light formed around them, washing away the memory of Haruka's past. As the light faded, they found themselves in an old temple. An elderly man approached them, a warm smile on his face.

"Who…who are you?" Haruka asked softly.

"A descendent from your past lives," he answered.

"Descendent?" Michiru repeated.

"From long before the Silver Millennium was brought about," he said.

"That's Kai's gauntlet!" Haruka exclaimed, noticing the gold bracer on the elderly man's right forearm.

"Why…how do you have it?" Michiru asked.

The man smiled, his gray hair swaying in an unfelt breeze. "No matter how many lives the two of you live, you will always find one another. Now it is time for you to return," he said. A sudden flash of light blinded them…

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Michiru slowly opened her eyes, slightly disoriented as to where she was. She blinked and looked around, recognizing the guest room of Ami and Sky's apartment. Her eyes immediately fell on the bed and saw that it was empty. She rose to her feet, fearing the worst when two strong arms wrapped around her.

"You saved me again Michi," Haruka whispered.

Michiru turned and tightly held the blonde, relief washing through her. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"No matter what life we're in, I'll always find you," Haruka said.

"Ahem…" a voice coughed. They turned and saw Kai staring at them, a brow raised. "I know we're all glad Dad's okay, but the others went off to fight a demon that showed up a few blocks away. It might be nice to go help them out."

Haruka looked at Michiru. "I think I've rested enough for a good fight," the blonde grinned.

Michiru shook her head. "The two of you…" she muttered.

The gauntlet glowed gold and Arashi arched a brow. "Well? You two coming anytime this week? I mean, I know you're old…"

Haruka arched a brow. "Old? I'll show you old. Uranus Eternal! Make UP!"

"Neptune Eternal! Make UP!" The three leapt out of the window and headed for the others and the battle.

* * *

Yay! Haruka's okay and she's not gonna kill me anymore! 

Haruka: So far...

:Gulp: Er...moving on...please review this chapter. Reviews make me happy and less insane...but not by much. For those who review, I have plot pudding...and it's beginning to thicken!


	5. Starlights Arrive!

When all else fails...scream like crazy...

Seiya: Don't you do that on a regular basis?

Oh shut up. At least I know what gender I am.

Seiya: But gender bending's fun.

If you say so... Okay! Getting on with it. Here's today's fun filled chapter...well...I don't know how much fun the characters will have...but I had fun writing it!

:peers about: Okay, the Sailor Moon stuff in this fic aren't mine. The things I made for this fic are though, so be nice and don't steal them. Haha! I finally got to do the disclaimer!

There is a new character introduced in this chapter! It was created by RunningStorm and tweaked by me, but all rights and whatever belong to him, not me. So don't steal the character. Or else you'll be watching...the TAPE!

* * *

**Last time on _Trigun_...**

**Wrong anime! And I've never written any _Trigun_ fanfics!**

**Last time on Eternal Senshi III...**

_The gauntlet glowed gold and Arashi arched a brow. "Well? You two coming anytime this week? I mean, I know you're old…"_

_Haruka arched a brow. "Old? I'll show you old. Uranus Eternal! Make UP!"_

_"Neptune Eternal! Make UP!" The three leapt out of the window and headed for the others and the battle._

* * *

"Its too strong!" Moon cried, dodging an attack. 

"We have to try the Sailor Planet Attack!" Mercury shouted.

"Fighter! Jidai! Let's buy them time!" Kaze shouted at the Starlight and Time Guardian. They encircled the demon and started to attack when it hurled them away.

"Kaze!" Mercury cried.

"Jidai!" Pluto yelled.

The Time Guardian got up. "I'm okay!" he yelled back.

"This thing is too strong," Fighter growled.

"Give up Sailor Senshi. You will not beat us this time. You might have stood a chance had Uranus been here, but by now she's dead!" Machigai laughed.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Machigai leapt clear of the attack. "Masaka!" she cried. (Impossible)

"My guardian is the Ruler of the Heavens Planet, soldier of rebellion, Sailor Uranus!" a voice yelled.

"My guardian is the Ruler of the Oceans Planet, the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!" another voice yelled.

Uranus and Neptune landed near the Senshi, their weapons in hand. "Uranus!" Moon and Chibi Moon exclaimed happily.

"But…how did…" Mars began.

"This cannot be possible!" Machigai roared. "No one is strong enough to have broken that curse!"

"The greatest strengths are not steel and powers. They are heart and courage," Arashi said, the naginata resting on his shoulders. He appeared behind Machigai and leveled the naginata at her head. "Give up now."

Machigai glared at him. "This round to you, but we will win. Kill them all!" she ordered the demon.

The Senshi and Guardians turned their attention to the demon. "We need time to power up!" Moon cried.

"Its attacks are too strong!" Venus cried.

"We still have to try!" Neo Mercury returned.

"Solar Flare!" Phoenix yelled, leaping into view. The demon grunted in pain and glared at her. It charged forward and Phoenix barely leapt away in time. The demon skidded to a halt and slammed its fist into her gut. Phoenix crumpled to the ground, gasping desperately for breath.

"Sky Sword Blaster!"

"Time Typhoon!" Jidai yelled.

The two attacks pushed the demon back. "It's stronger than the others," Arashi realized. He spun the naginata and swept it forward, a gust of wind blowing it back further. The demon turned and glared at him and the other two Guardians.

"Now! While it's distracted everyone!" Mercury yelled.

"Moon Eternal!"

"Mercury Eternal!"

"Mars Eternal!"

"Jupiter Eternal!"

"Venus Eternal!"

"Uranus Eternal!"

"Neptune Eternal!"

"Pluto Eternal!"

"Saturn Eternal!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Neo Pluto yelled.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Neo Mercury yelled.

"Tempest Crystal Power!"

"Crisis Power!" Chibi Moon yelled. The twelve Senshi's powers slowly merged into one as they powered up.

"Now!" Moon yelled.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" they shouted as one.

The three Guardians leapt away and watched as the attack slammed into the demon. "Yatta!" Moon cried happily. (We did it)

The smoke slowly cleared and the demon growled at them, bloodied and weak, but still very much alive. "Or not…" Mars said.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter yelled. The demon was knocked down but rose back to its feet. "This is very bad…" she murmured.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Those attacks…" Jupiter said.

"Looks like you guys need our help after all," Sailor Star Healer said, leaping down to Fighter's side with Maker.

"And we were hoping this would be a peaceful visit," Maker added.

Arashi helped Phoenix to her feet. "You all right?" he asked.

"I'll live," she returned. She looked at the sixteen other Senshi. "Just how many Sailor Senshi are there?" she questioned.

"If most of the stars and planets in this galaxy have life and protectors…who knows?" Arashi answered.

"Glad to see Uranus is okay," Phoenix said.

Arashi smiled faintly. "So am I."

"What does she mean to you?"

He arched a brow at her. "Do I detect a hint of jealously?" He grinned at her look of annoyance.

"Forget I asked," she muttered.

"She's my father," Arashi said.

"How?" Phoenix asked, clearly puzzled.

He shrugged. "Had to do with the Silver Crystal is all I know."

"You two gonna help?" Tempest shouted at them.

"What's the matter? You can't handle one little demon?" Arashi called back, slashing his weapon down. The demon roared and knocked them all back.

"Okay…we need a new plan," Neo Mercury said.

"Any suggestions?" Chibi Moon asked.

"You can die," Machigai smirked as the demon grabbed hold of Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" the Senshi chorused.

"Move and she dies," Machigai informed them.

Uranus glared at her. "What do you want?"

"All of you to surrender."

"If we don't?" Phoenix asked.

"Sailor Moon dies," Machigai replied.

"Star Fusion Tempest!" a voice yelled. An attack slammed into the demon and ripped it away from Moon.

"Now everyone!" Arashi yelled slamming the naginata down.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Space Turbulence!"

"Submarine Violin Tide!"

"Chronus Typhoon!" Pluto yelled.

"Shine Snow Illusion!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Neo Mercury cried.

"Submarine Space Tide!" Tempest yelled.

"Dead Scream…" Neo Pluto whispered.

"Jupiter Thunderbolt!"

"Mars Snake Fire!"

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

The attacks slammed into the demon and it screamed in pain as it finally died. Machigai glared at the Senshi and Guardians. "You will die!" she bellowed before vanishing from sight.

"That demon was much harder to kill than the others," Uranus murmured.

Kaze straightened from looking at the demon. He turned to the Senshi, his face grim. "That's because it was whatever was left of Akurei," he said.

"Okay, that answers that question. Now where did that other attack come from?" Jupiter asked.

"That would have been my doing," a voice said. A figure walked into view and stood next to the Starlights. He had long brown hair that was tied back, several short strands falling over his forehead. He wore a pair of black baggy pants and a sleeveless black baggy shirt. A black leather tunic was over the shirt, a symbol similar to that of the Capricorn zodiac pressed into the leather on the back. Black boots and gloves decorated his feet and hands. A metal tipped staff rested easily in his hands.

"Allow me to introduce my twin brother, Akira," Maker said.

"A Starlight Guardian?" Mars inquired.

Healer and Fighter nodded. "When I realized what we were dealing with again I gave them a call," Fighter said.

"Well…at least now we have a small army to go up against the Legion of Hell," Arashi chuckled, the others joining in.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Machigai knelt down before the throne, being as meek as she possibly could. "I am disappointed in you," a cold voice sneered.

"Forgive me Lord," she begged. "I will not fail you again."

"I know you will not. I am not as forgiving as my father was."

Machigai's eyes widened. "No my Lord! Please give me ano…!" she began. A blue energy orb engulfed her and she exploded in a ball of flame with a shriek.

"Damien, Lilith, come forward," the Lord ordered.

The two came forward and bowed, their dark hair reflecting in the firelight. "We live to serve," they said in unison.

"You will now take over Machigai's task of killing the Senshi and Guardians. Do not fail me or you will share in her fate," the Lord said.

"We will not fail Great Lord," Damien said.

"Those pathetic Senshi and weak Guardians will fall at our hands," Lilith added.

"See that they do. Now go." The two bowed and swiftly left the throne room.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Nice house," Taiki commented as he, Yaten, and Akira walked into Haruka and Michiru's house. The three needed a place to stay and Usagi and insisted on the fact that they stay with Haruka and her family, much to the amusement of Seiya and disdain of the Wind Senshi.

"Arigatou," Michiru said.

"Just try not to mess anything up," Haruka said.

"Seiya's the troublemaker," Akira smirked.

Haruka grinned. "That he is." She pointed up the steps. "The room at the end of the hall should be big enough for you guys."

"If not we have some room in our basement if Kai…" Michiru began when loud music met their ears. "Never mind…" she muttered.

Taiki and Yaten listened. "Is that the radio or him playing?" Yaten asked.

"We never know," Haruka returned.

"That's him playing," Suiren answered. "He's making some song for the school's talent show."

"It's actually pretty good," Taiki commented.

"Didn't you try to get him to play the violin or piano?" Yaten asked.

"He plays them, he just wants to play guitar and electric guitar," Haruka returned.

Akira adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "So we just gonna stand here or can we maybe sit down?"

"Suiren, can you show them to the guest room upstairs?" Michiru asked.

"Sure. This way," the teen said and led the three upstairs.

"I'll go get Kai," Haruka said. She opened the basement door and the music grew louder. She braced herself and walked down. She found Kai off to the side, his fingers deftly flying over the electric guitar. Sweat glistened on his forehead as he continued playing; his shaggy dirty blonde hair swaying as he moved his body in tune with the beat.

"Kai!" Haruka bellowed over the guitar.

His playing screeched to a halt and he turned, a small grin on his face. "Hey…" he said slowly, nervously scratching his head.

"Try to keep it down, okay? Yaten and Taiki and his brother are staying with us while they're here," Haruka said.

Kai's eyes widened. "No way…"

Haruka closed her eyes briefly, having forgotten that Kai was a fan of the Three Lights. "Just…keep it down."

Kai nodded, a grin on his face. "Will do." He watched as Haruka went back upstairs and turned down the volume. After making sure everything was still tuned he started to play again. He began singing softly, seeing how everything sounded together. After playing for nearly three minutes he stopped, letting the last note die. He ran a hand through his damp hair and smiled in satisfaction.

"Nicely done," a voice said.

Kai turned and saw Taiki and Yaten watching him. The Guardian's face colored slightly. "How long were you two there?" he asked.

"Towards the beginning of the song," Yaten said.

Kai grinned. "It's nothing great," he muttered. He put the guitar pick in his mouth and reached to pull off the guitar.

"Maybe you just need some accompaniment," Taiki suggested. The two Lights looked around the basement and their eyes widened.

"Sugoi…" Yaten whispered in disbelief. (Amazing)

"Where did you get all these?" Taiki asked, referring to the numerous instruments that lined the wall.

"Bought 'em," Kai replied.

"These had to have been a fortune all together," Yaten said, his hands running over an electric keyboard.

"Yeah, they weren't cheap," Kai agreed.

"How did you pay for them?" Taiki asked.

"With money," the Guardian answered.

"Definitely Haruka's son," Yaten smirked.

Kai grinned. "I won a few races over in America a few years ago."

"As in racecar races?" Taiki asked.

Kai nodded. "And motorcycle and motocross races. I still race for fun." He took the pick from his mouth. "I like music better though."

The two Lights each picked up an instrument and played a few chords, impressed that they were tuned. "Think you can play with us?" Yaten challenged.

"Maybe you ought to get Seiya here to make it even," Kai returned.

"He's out with Usagi and Chibi-Usa," Taiki said.

Kai shrugged. "Your loss." He rolled out his wrists and strummed a few chords. He arched a brow and the three began playing.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka glanced at the basement door, the music war faintly reaching their ears. Akira grinned. "I think Yaten and Taiki will be spending their time in the basement," the Starlight Guardian chuckled.

"Great…now we have two more to drag up for meals," Haruka grumbled.

"Oh lighten up," Michiru said.

Haruka arched a brow at the aqua haired woman. "You approve of his guitar playing now?"

"Well, even if I don't there'll be no stopping him," Michiru returned.

"I'll drag Taiki and Yaten up if I have to," Akira said.

"What is for dinner?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know. What are you making?" Michiru inquired.

Haruka arched a brow. "You want me to cook? After what happened last time?"

"Good point," Michiru agreed. "Fortunately, Mako-chan invited everyone over for dinner," she said.

"At her restaurant?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded. "Speaking of which, we need to head out now to get there on time," she said. "I'll go tell Suiren." She quickly ran up the steps.

Haruka glared after Michiru. "Fine. I'll go get the musicians." She rose to her feet and headed for the basement. Akira followed, determined to help if need be. They went to the bottom step and saw that Kai and the two Lights were no longer battling each other but playing together.

"Time for food!" Haruka bellowed over the noise.

"What's for dinner?" Kai asked as he stopped playing.

"We're going to Mako-chan's. She's having a big party there," Haruka said.

"Sweet," Kai said. He set the guitar down and pointed where the two Lights could put the instruments they had borrowed. With that done they all went upstairs.

"We've got too many people for just one car," Michiru said. "I told you we should have gotten a van."

"I refuse to drive a van," Haruka returned, folding her arms.

Kai and Suiren merely rolled their eyes, use to the banter about whether or not they should have gotten a van or an SUV. The two Starlights and the Starlight Guardian were highly amused though.

"I'll drive a car there," Kai offered.

"Fine. Just…" Michiru began.

"Be careful, I know," he finished.

"We'll spare you our company then," Yaten said to Haruka and followed Kai, Taiki trailing behind. Kai grabbed his black leather jacket and pulled it on before going outside to the waiting cars.

Michiru rested a hand on the Wind Senshi's shoulder. "At least he's making good friends," she whispered in the blonde's ear.

Haruka nodded. "I know. Come on. We'll be late."

* * *

Things will pick up again, so don't worry. Until they do, be nice and review. 

Now excuse me while I go count down the hours for a new episode of _Who Wants to be a Superhero_. It's a highly amusing show and makes me look sane...if that's possible...


	6. Kaijin and Kira's Relaxing Date!

Haruka: For the sake of sanity, run.

Haruka! Knock it off!

Haruka: Make me.

Whatever. But be nice to me. You actually stay good in this fic...along with Michiru...at least I think you do...thinking hurts though...

Ami: Don't you have classes starting on Monday?

:tears up: Now why did you have to remind me?

Ami: Gomen...

:Sigh: Yes, for all those who are wondering, college starts back up for me on Monday at nine am. But I'm not too depressed about it.

Usagi: Why not?

Because my first class on Mondays and Wednesday is Japanese Pop Culture...hmm...I wonder if we'll be seeing any original Power Ranger episodes...not the bad Americanized ones.

Haruka: Oh come on, they can't be that bad.

Well the actor who played Tommy was nice looking...but you guys should be grateful Saban never got ahold of the rights to your show.

Usagi: Why?

:plays Saban Sailor Moon Trailer from YouTube: While they're being horrified by that, you know what goes here. The disclaimer. Recognizable stuff ain't mine, everything else is sans for Akira, that's RunningStorm's character...hmm...maybe in this class we'll be seeing some original Sailor Moon episodes...even though I have all but one season subbed...

* * *

**Last time on _Sailor_ _Survivor_...**

**Correction, last time on Eternal Senshi III...though _Sailor Survivor_ would be amusing...go read it after this!**

_"We'll spare you our company then," Yaten said to Haruka and followed Kai, Taiki trailing behind. Kai grabbed his black leather jacket and pulled it on before going outside to the waiting cars._

_Michiru rested a hand on the Wind Senshi's shoulder. "At least he's making good friends," she whispered in the blonde's ear._

_Haruka nodded. "I know. Come on. We'll be late."_

* * *

Kai pulled on his sunglasses after securing his seatbelt. Taiki and Yaten put on their own sunglasses and fastened their own seatbelts. The Guardian started the engine of the midnight navy blue sports car and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards Makoto's restaurant. 

"Got any music in this thing?" Yaten asked.

Kai hit the radio button and flipped it over to the CD Player. A song started up and the two Lights looked at Kai in surprise. "You're a fan?"

Kai smiled behind his mirrored sunglasses. "For the music," he said.

"Did you even know that we were Senshi?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I did grow up around Seiya."

"There's some reassurance," Yaten said sarcastically.

Taiki and Kai laughed. Kai shifted gears and smoothly wove through the streets of Tokyo, eventually coming to a halt at Makoto's restaurant. They filed out and Kai locked his car up. They walked into the closed restaurant and were soon joined by the others and their families.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kira looked up from the book she was reading as Kai walked into the classroom. The sleeves of his uniform were rolled up, his bag slung over his left shoulder. He dodged a few students and slid into his chair. He pulled out some papers and began jotting some things down.

Kira got up and walked over to him. He looked up and smiled. "Whatcha working on?" Kira asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing special. Just some songs."

"You write songs?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

He smiled. "When I can. Been a bit busy lately with some…chores," he said, "so I'm a bit behind on writing down my ideas."

"You in the talent show?" she asked.

"Yeah," he admitted, reddening slightly.

Kira smiled. "I'll be rooting for you then," she said.

Kai grinned. "Thanks." He looked at her sky blue eyes with gold flecks. "I was wondering… would you like to go out tonight or something?"

Kira smiled faintly. "I'd like that."

The Guardian smiled warmly. "Meet you at the Crown then?"

"Sounds good," Kira agreed.

"Everyone take your seats," the teacher ordered as she walked in, two students with glossy black hair following behind. "Please welcome two new students, Itsuwari Dai and his twin sister Itsuwari Lily." The teacher motioned for the pair to take their seats and they sat down.

Kai watched the pair, a slight feeling of uneasiness in his gut. The girl, Lily, smiled at him but he turned away. _There's something off about them…_ he thought.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai walked up to the Crown Café and walked inside. He was wearing a pair of black boots, faded blue jeans, and a black shirt, his black leather jacket over the shirt. A thick-banded watch was on his left wrist and he had a leather band on his right wrist.

He spotted Kira and walked over to her. "Hey," he greeted.

She looked up and smiled. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans as well with black boots that had a slight heel. She had a white shirt on under a black jean jacket, her golden blonde hair tied back behind her head. A pair of gold hoop earrings dangled from her ears, including one in her left cartilage.

"Hey," she returned as he slid into the booth.

"Sorry if I made you wait," he apologized.

She shook her head. "I just got here," she replied. A waitress came over and they ordered their drinks. A moment later she came back with their drinks and left.

"So how do you like Tokyo so far?" Kai asked.

"I like it. It reminds me of New York except I think Tokyo's bigger," Kira replied, taking a sip from her juice.

Kai grinned. "Yeah…I like Tokyo and Japan better than the States."

"You've been to the U.S. before?" she asked.

He nodded. "Off an on as I was growing up. Competed in a few different races over there too."

Kira nodded. "So you have any plans for the rest of the evening for us?"

Kai shrugged. "You hear the news at all today?"

"About the Three Lights reunion show tonight?" she inquired. He nodded. "What of it?" she asked.

"Did you maybe wanna go?"

She arched a brow. "You have tickets?"

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Better," he informed her. "Backstage passes."

Her eyes widened. "You're kidding," she accused.

He shook his head. "My parents know them. In fact, one of our family friends is married to Seiya."

"I can't believe this…" she murmured.

He chuckled. "So I take it you want to go."

"Hell yeah," she exclaimed eagerly. "I love the Three Lights music."

Kai smiled and looked at his watch. "We should probably head out now if we wanna go backstage before the show." Kira nodded. Kai set some money on the table and the pair left.

"It will take too long if we walk," Kira pointed out.

"You mind riding on a motorcycle?" he asked, heading towards a midnight blue sports bike. He picked up a black helmet and looked back at her.

"Always wanted to ride a motorcycle," she said.

He smiled and handed her a spare helmet. She pulled it on and strapped it under her chin. Kai pulled his on as well and zipped up his leather jacket. He pulled on a pair of black leather gloves and started the engine once they were both on. He guided the bike onto the street and headed for the concert hall where the Starlights were giving their reunion show for one night only.

He pulled the motorcycle into the garage and they got off the bike. Kai pulled off his helmet and tossed his gloves inside the helmet. He took the helmet from Kira and strapped it to the back seat of the bike. He pulled out two passes and handed one to her.

"Shall we?" he asked. She nodded and they walked into the concert hall. Kai flashed his pass to the security personnel and they walked backstage.

"I can't believe I get to meet them," Kira murmured.

"Just relax. They're normal guys," he said. _When they aren't transformed_, he added silently with a grin. He knocked on the door and walked in. The Three Lights and Usagi looked up as they entered.

"Hey Kai," Usagi greeted.

"Who's your friend?" Seiya asked.

"This is Taiyo Kira, a friend from school. Kira, meet Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. And that's Usagi," Kai introduced.

"Nice to meet you," they all said.

"So are you a fan as well?" Taiki asked.

Kira nodded. "My parents were big fans of yours. We always listened to your songs until…" she suddenly fell silent, staring at the ground.

"Are you all right?" Usagi asked concernedly.

Kira nodded. "I'm fine. Really," she insisted.

Kai looked down at his watch. "We should probably go grab some seats," he said. "We'll be back after the show," he said.

"Thanks for the warning," Seiya grinned.

Kai rolled his eyes and he and Kira left. "You sure you're okay?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah. It's just…my parents died when I was little. I don't have too many memories of them other than us all listening to the Three Lights," she said.

"So by listening to their music it helps you to be closer to them," he figured.

She nodded. "Yeah."

They stopped and Kai turned to her. He brushed a stray strand of her hair from her face and she turned to him. "I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories," he said softly.

She shook her head. "It's fine." She looked up at him and he could see flecks of gold in her blue eyes. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked, his heart thudding loudly in his chest.

"For inviting me to meet the Three Lights."

He smiled and shrugged. "I was hoping you'd like them," he said. He gave a soft laugh in embarrassment. "I've actually been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for a while now."

"I'm glad you did," she said, intertwining her hand with his. He smiled and they walked out to the filling concert hall.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Suiren looked up as Kai walked in. She smiled. "You and Kira have a nice time?" she inquired.

Kai slung his jacket over his shoulder after kicking off his shoes. A week and a half had passed since he and Kira had started to date. "Yes we had a nice time," he returned. He hung his jacket up and plopped down on the couch.

"You ready for the talent show tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied. "Is the whole gang coming?"

"As far as I know. Mama and Papa will be a little late but they should be there in time for your big debut. Last minute concert Mama couldn't say no to," Suiren said.

Kai nodded. "That's cool."

"You better get some rest big shot," she suggested. He nodded and went up to his room. He changed into a pair of flannel pants and a black tank top before falling on his bed. He stared at his ceiling, which had glow in the dark stars and planets from when he was a kid. He smiled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting asleep.

* * *

So tomorrow's Kai's talent show. I wonder how he'll do. 

As usual, please be nice and review. I need reviews to help me get through the Fall Semester of college...I'm gonna be busy and whatnot...so reviews'll keep me going...and sane...sane is good for school...even though I dorm in the Honors Dorm...some of those people make me look sane...

Yaten: And that's saying something.

Hey! Knock it off Genderbender!...I like that term. I hence forth dub the Starlights as Genderbenders and they shall be known as such throughout the land!

Seiya: Hey...leave us alone...

If you'd decide on a gender I probably would.


	7. Evil Sailor Senshi and Guardian!

For authors who refuse to grow up...

Here's today's chapter! I hope everyone likes it.

Kai: I do.

Haruka: So do I. No one dies.

Aww...

Senshi and Guardians: oO?

Ahem...um...as per usual the original Sailor Moon characters, logos, musicals, etc aren't mine. I do own all my own creations. Except for Akira who was created by RunningStorm.

Haruka: Why does he get a character?

Well, he gave me the idea for the character and he's faithfully reviewed every chapter or close to. That is how I reward loyal and consistant reviewers who give me ideas.

Also, this chapter contains the song "Chasin' After You" from one of the Sailor Stars Musicals. Granted it's suppose to be sung by the Starlights, but Kai gets to sing it in this fic. Don't like it, tough cookies.

Taiki: They taste soft to me.

Everyone: -.-;;;

* * *

**Yesterday on Eternal Senshi III...**

_"You better get some rest big shot," she suggested. He nodded and went up to his room. He changed into a pair of flannel pants and a black tank top before falling on his bed. He stared at his ceiling, which had glow in the dark stars and planets from when he was a kid. He smiled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting asleep._

* * *

Kira smiled as she walked down the street, eager to see Kai. She rounded the corner as she headed for the school and stopped, eyes wide. Dozens of people lay on the street, not one person moving. She focused her gaze further down the street and saw a Daetamashii stomp into view. 

She quickly ducked into an alley and pulled out a golden pen, a sunburst at the top. Her arm shot to the sky as she yelled, "Phoenix Sun Crystal Power! Make UP!"

Sailor Phoenix ran out and faced the Daetamashii as it hovered over an unconscious body. "Hold it!" she yelled. "Bringer of light to darkness, I am the Senshi of the Sun: Sailor Phoenix!"

"Only one Sailor Senshi?" a voice asked. "I was hoping for more."

"Dare?" Phoenix demanded.

Lilith and Damien shimmered into view, both looking bored. "Shadow Soul, kill her," Damien ordered.

"Unfortunately, he's a bit indisposed at the moment," a voice smirked. They turned and saw Arashi standing over the fading body of the Daetamashii.

"You'll pay for this," Lilith snarled.

"You can be sure of that," Damien added. He and Lilith shimmered out of sight.

Arashi looked over at Phoenix. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the help," Phoenix said.

Arashi smiled, the wind gently blowing his dirty blonde hair. "Don't mention it." He studied her briefly. _There's something familiar about her…I just can't place it…_ he thought. "Well if you have a handle on things here, I should go."

Phoenix looked into his sea blue eyes. _Those look exactly like Kai's eyes…but… it couldn't be…could it?_ "Take care of yourself," she said.

"You do the same," he replied and leapt away.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai let out a nervous breath and ran his hand through his hair. He wore his school uniform and a pair of black boots, his electric guitar slung over his shoulder. "Hey!" a breathless voice called.

He turned and smiled as Kira ran up to him. "Sorry I'm late. Ran into a little trouble on my way here."

"Nothing serious I hope," he said, hugging her.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she replied.

"Tenno! You're up next!" a stagehand informed him.

Kai nodded. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. You'll knock 'em dead," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

He grinned. "Well…hopefully not literally." Kira giggled and he moved to take the stage as the curtain finished descending. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and calmed his nerves. The curtain rose into the air and Kai looked over the audience. He easily picked out Usagi and the others. He didn't see Haruka or Michiru and hid his disappointment with a smile and a wave to the audience. He was about to start playing when he caught a flash of blonde and aqua hair. His parents sat down and he could see them smiling. His own smile widened.

He began playing the electric guitar, a taped recording of drums and an electric keyboard playing in the background. "Chasin' after you, oimotomete…ano FUREIGURANSU anata wo…dare mo ubae yashinai sa…kaguwa shiki hoshi wo…" he sang into the lavalier microphone that rested across his left cheek.

He began moving around the stage as he continued to play, his hair swaying as he did so. "MEMORII (memory) wa biryuushi sa…Deeply in my heart, shimi tsuita mama…Taema naku kakitateru…Kono kokoro, Crazy Me!

"Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no…Imawa no kirameki ni kake…Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto…Hitasura chikau yo…Shoutin' For My Love! Shoutin' For Your Love!" He launched into a guitar solo for about fifteen or so seconds.

"Chasin' After You, mugen koete…Ano FUREIGURANSU sagashi ni…Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa…Kakushi kirenai sa…" he picked up again.

"Kono ude ni dakishimeru…Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo…Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu…Miageru yo, Starry Night!"

"Anata wa boku no yobikake ni…Can't You Answer? Sube wo motanai…Sono mama matte ite hoshi…Kanarazu aeru yo…Shoutin' For My Love! Shoutin' For Your Love!" He launched into another solo for another dozen or so seconds before letting the last note die. He smiled, his chest rising and falling quicker than normal for breath as sweat dampened his hair.

The audience broke out into cheers, the Senshi and Guardians being the loudest of the audience. He gave them a wave and bowed. He went off-stage and gratefully accepted an offered towel from Kira.

"That was amazing," she said.

He smiled and shrugged. "Just something I came up with," he said.

"Think you'll win?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Hope so, but even if I don't I had fun."

Screams issued from the stage and audience. The two ran looked out through the curtain and saw two Daetamashii attacking the audience with Lilith and Damien. "Oh crap…" Kira and Kai said in unison.

"We might want to go get help," Kai suggested. They ran to the doors and tried to open it, only to find out that it was sealed. "Well this isn't good," Kai muttered. _And I can't transform in front of Kira_, he added. Kai heard a familiar scream and peeked out at the audience. A Daetamashii was stalking towards his family and friends while Damien and Lilith looked on.

Kira struggled with the door. _I need to get out of here and transform, but I can't let Kai see me_, she thought desperately. She turned as Kai sighed heavily. "You all right?" she asked.

"I guess I got no choice," he said in resignation. He looked at Kira. "I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't get hurt," he said.

She frowned. "Tell me what?"

"This," he said. The gauntlet glowed and Kira watched in amazement as Kai transformed into Arashi. "Stay here and stay safe," he said.

"I can't," she said. He frowned. "If you're going to fight, so am I."

"Kira…" he began. He stopped when he saw her pull out a golden pen, a sunburst at the end. _Masaka!_ Arashi thought.

"Phoenix Sun Crystal Power! Make UP!" Phoenix looked at Arashi. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you since I met you."

"We can talk about this later. Let's go save the world," he said. "Or at least the audience," he amended with a grin.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Lilith grinned evilly at Haruka and the others. "Struggle all you want, but you won't escape."

"We can't transform in front of them," Seiya growled.

"Thoughts?" Akira asked.

"Hope Kai was able to transform," Haruka answered softly.

"Bringer of light to darkness, I am the Senshi of the Sun: Sailor Phoenix!"

"One Senshi against the four of us? How amusing," Damien smirked.

A column of fire engulfed one of the Shadow Souls, killing it. "So we'll go two versus three," Arashi said, resting the fire blade against his shoulder.

"Why you little…" Lilith snarled. Her hand shot out and the two dodged the attack. She kept firing off blasts, forcing Arashi and Phoenix to continue to dodge them. One hit Arashi in the leg and he was sprawling into an aisle, the sword sliding from his hand as he hit the ground.

Phoenix turned and saw Arashi go down. She looked down and grabbed the fire sword. "You'll pay for that!" she informed Lilith.

"Come sister. The Daetamashii can handle these two," Damien said. He looked at Phoenix and Arashi, who was rising to his feet. "If you survive, we'll meet again." With that the two demon twins shimmered away.

A cry made the two transformed warriors turned and they saw that the Daetamashii had grabbed Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa!" Arashi exclaimed softly. He ran forward and slammed his shoulder into the Daetamashii, knocking it down and Chibi-Usa free. He rolled to his feet.

"My turn!" Phoenix said. She lifted the fire blade. "Solar Inferno!" she yelled, slashing the blade down. A huge wave of fire burst free from the blade and engulfed the Shadow Soul. It screamed in pain as it was vaporized.

Arashi walked up to Phoenix who handed the sword back. He took it and it disappeared. "Nice attack," he commented.

"Thanks," she said. She glanced over at the others. "Are you going to tell them?" she asked in a soft voice.

Arashi followed her gaze. He turned back to her. "That's for you to do," he said. "Just know that whatever you decide I'll support you one hundred percent."

Phoenix smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. "We should get back in our places before anyone notices."

Arashi nodded and turned to his family and friends. "You all should be fine now. Stay safe," he told them and leapt away. Phoenix followed a moment later.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai leaned on the railing to the bridge. Several days had passed since the talent competition, which he had won, and the revelation that Kira was Phoenix. He had stayed true to his word and had not told anyone about whom Kira was. Since that day he had not really seen Kira except for school.

"Hello Kaijin," a voice said.

He turned and saw Lily walking towards him, a seductive smile on her face. "Rumor has it that you're the next big star."

Kai knew that she was referring to the record deal that Seiya's record company had offered the young Guardian. "So why do you care?" he asked a little coldly.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," she returned, slipping her arm around his.

He pulled his arm free and glared at her. "No chance in hell," he replied. He looked at her arm and saw a strange symbol on the underside of her left arm. He kept his face void of emotion and turned away from her, immediately spotting Kira. Kai ran over to her and she looked at him in startlement.

"Kai, what are…" she began.

"Just follow my lead until we ditch Lily," he hissed urgently. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked away. Lily clenched her fists, her anger turning her vision red.

Once they were safely away Kai sighed in relief and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What was all that about?" Kira asked.

"I saw something on Lily's arm," he said.

"It's called skin," Kira reminded him.

"It was a symbol burned into the skin," he returned. "I was shown it shortly after coming into my powers."

"So what's the symbol of?"

"Hell," he said.

"You're kidding," she said.

He shook his head. "No." He ran his hand through his hair. "Think about it Kira. Lily and Dai show up right around the exact same time as Lilith and Damien."

Kira pondered this for several minutes. "True, but it could just be coincidence," she pointed out.

"Yeah. Nevertheless, I think we should be careful," Kai said.

Kira nodded as they continued to walk down the street. "I'm sorry if it seems like I've been avoiding you," Kira said after several minutes.

"It's all right," he said. "I've had a lot on my plate these past few days."

Kira smiled, gently nudging him. "I know Mr. Big Shot Star," she giggled.

Kai grinned, reddening slightly. "Yeah well…you know…" he muttered. He sighed. "Still need to find someone who can play some different instruments."

"Like drums, keyboard, bass, what?" Kira asked.

He arched a brow at her. "You play?"

She shrugged. "For fun really. Music was one thing that kept me sane after my parents…" she trailed off.

"So did you want to come over to my place then?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sure."

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Suiren hid her smile as she heard music drift up from the basement. Haruka came down and frowned at the odd smile on her daughter's face. "What's with the smile Musume?" she asked. (Daughter)

"Oh it's just Kai," she replied.

"And what about Kai?" Haruka asked.

"Kira has him wrapped around her finger," Suiren said.

Haruka arched a brow. "Kira?"

"Yeah. A friend from school that he's been seeing for the last two weeks or so," Suiren giggled.

"Ah…" Haruka said. Her communicator started to beep and she flipped it open. "What's up?" she asked.

"_Daetamashii in the Tenth Street Shopping district_," Seiya said. "_It's about as tough as the demon that use to be Akurei._"

"On our way," Haruka answered. She closed the communicator. "Get down there. I'll let Kai know," the Wind Senshi said. Suiren nodded and quickly went outside to transform and teleport to the fight.

Haruka went downstairs. Kai saw the look in Haruka's eyes and excused himself from Kira. "What's up?"

"An attack in the Tenth Street Shopping area," Haruka said softly. "We'll probably need your help."

"I'll be there ASAP," Kai answered. Haruka nodded and left. Kai sighed and turned to Kira.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Daetamashii," he replied.

"So let's go," she said.

"Give it at least two minutes otherwise my Dad'll get suspicious and suspect you of something," Kai replied.

"So…your family and friends are all Senshi and Guardians?" she asked.

Kai smiled. "Yeah."

"Even the Three Lights? They can't be Senshi. Sailor Senshi are females," Kira pointed out.

Kai grinned. "Well, they actually are female but they turned into males when they came here years ago to look for their Princess. They change back to females when they transform into the Starlights."

"Wow…" Kira muttered.

"All right, let's go," Kai said. They both transformed and made their way towards the battle.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Akira glared at the Daetamashii as he rose to his feet. "Star Fusion Tempest!" he yelled. The attack slammed into the Shadow Soul, knocking it down. "This is bad," he muttered as the Shadow Soul rose to its feet.

"Ya think?" Uranus muttered, tightly gripping her Space Sword.

"Give up Senshi!" Damien ordered. "You cannot defeat us!"

"Honto?" a voice asked. Arashi came leaping in, slamming the lightening blade into the Daetamashii several times before slamming it down. A large bolt of lightning engulfed the Daetamashii, greatly weakening it.

"Solar Burst!" Phoenix yelled. The attack slammed into the Daetamashii, weakening it further.

"Time to finish it," Moon said. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" The Daetamashii screamed in pain as it died and turned to ash.

"Masaka!" Lilith cried.

Arashi leveled the sword at the two evil siblings. "Give it up already," he said.

"I've had enough of these losers," Lilith growled.

"Agreed. Time to show these Senshi who they're messing with," Damien snarled. He pulled his cloak off revealing a Guardian's outfit underneath.

"Dark Eternal Power! Make UP!" Lilith yelled, thrusting a black henshin pen to the sky. A black and white Senshi fuku appeared on her. "Sailor Jigoku!" (Hell)

The Senshi's eyes widened as did the Guardian's. "The…They're…" Uranus stammered quietly.

"Like us?" Kaze finished in disbelief.

* * *

Good, no? Review please. Below you'll find the translated lyrics to "Chasin' After You". 

Chasin' after you, pursuing  
That fragrance of you  
No one will steal it  
The fragrant star

Memory is a corpuscle  
Deeply in my heart, it's like a stain  
Constantly stirred up  
My heart, crazy me!

Shooting stars glide out of the night sky  
Bet on the glitter of the last one  
I will find my way to you  
This I promise earnestly  
Shoutin' for my love  
Shoutin' for your love

Chasin' after you, over infinity  
To search for that fragrance  
No matter where it's hidden, the fragrance  
Can't be shrouded

Embracing you with my arms  
Hold you in my arms, that is all  
Although I imagine it, although I wish  
Look up at the starry night!

To my call to you  
Can't you answer? I don't have a way  
I want you to wait for me like that  
We will meet for sure  
Shoutin' for my love  
Shoutin' for your love

Review for quicker updates, blah blah blah.


	8. Time of Shock! Identities Revealed!

You have reached the answering machine of...ah forget it...go read the story.

Well, classes start tomorrow for college. The good news is though I have this story completely done so updates should still be on a daily basis.

Haruka: Huzzah!...I think...

Moving on now.

The original Sailor Moon characters will never be mine. But Akira is RunningStorm's and the rest are mine...including the developing plot.

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi III...**

_"Dark Eternal Power! Make UP!" Lilith yelled, thrusting a black henshin pen to the sky. A black and white Senshi fuku appeared on her. "Sailor Jigoku!" (Hell)_

_The Senshi's eyes widened as did the Guardian's. "The…They're…" Uranus stammered quietly._

_"Like us?" Kaze finished in disbelief._

* * *

"Ready to die Senshi?" Damien grinned. 

Arashi summoned the fire blade and moved over to Phoenix. "Care to try that attack you did a few weeks ago?" he asked softly.

Phoenix smiled. "Sure," she agreed. She took the sword and leveled it at the evil twins. "Give my regards to hell," she told them. "Solar Inferno!" she shouted.

As the attack rushed towards the evil Guardian and Senshi, Arashi summoned the wind naginata and spun it around, creating a powerful whirlwind. The two attacks rushed to each other and merged, creating an even more powerful attack. It slammed into the evil twins, sending them flying back into the side of a building. As the smoke cleared the Senshi and Guardians saw that the two had fled.

"That was amazing," Chibi Moon said in awe.

Arashi fell to knees, having used much of his energy in the attack. He supported his weight on his hand, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Arashi!" Phoenix cried, kneeling down next to him. "You all right?"

He nodded as he shifted into a sitting position. Uranus and Neptune knelt down next to their son. "You okay?" they asked him.

"Yeah…just a bit tired," he replied.

Phoenix rose to her feet and began walking away. "Matte!" Moon called. (Wait) Phoenix stopped and turned back. "If you're a Sailor Senshi, then why don't we fight together? You helped us before, why not fight with us?"

Phoenix looked down briefly before looking Moon in the eye. "I can't."

"Phoenix, if this has anything to do with my parents…" Arashi began.

"It doesn't," she said, cutting him off. She looked at him, pain in her eyes. "It has to do with my parents." Arashi struggled to rise but didn't have the strength. He watched as she leapt away. He closed his eyes and passed out.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai stared out over the city from the rooftop of Sky and Ami's apartment. He had remained unconscious for a full day, waking up only several hours ago. The night air blew threw his hair. He smiled softly.

"Kai?" a voice asked.

He turned. "Kira? Are you all right?"

The Sun Senshi walked up to him. "Yeah. I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday. It's just…"

Kai held up his hand and she fell silent. "Don't worry about it."

"I want to tell you," she said. She shivered slightly and Kai placed his jacket around her shoulders. She smiled softly. "Thank you."

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "You sure you want to tell me?" he asked.

She nodded. "My parents…they were warriors too," she said. "My mother was the Senshi of the Sun and my father was the Guardian of the Moon."

"Nani?" he asked in disbelief. "Does that mean you're…" he began.

She shook her head. "I'm the Sun Senshi. I've no ties to the Moon other than to protect the Princess."

"So you're just cousins then?" he asked, trying to understand the relationship between Kira and Usagi.

"My father was the brother to Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium. Unlike everyone else, he was never reborn into this time; he stayed alive for over a thousand years until he met my mother."

"So you're just related to Princess Serenity, not Usagi," Kai figured.

Kira nodded. She looked down then looked out over the city. "My parents were killed nearly ten years ago by the Legion of Hell."

Kai frowned. "How? I mean, I thought Sailor Moon and the others had managed to seal them away."

"The seal began to break and my parents sacrificed themselves to mend the break," Kira said.

"So that's why it took so long for the Legion to break through," Kai said slowly. He looked at Kira. "You're parents must've placed a strong seal on top of the one Sailor Moon and the others placed on the gates." Kira nodded. "So why does that prevent you from fighting with us?"

"I swore to my parents that I would fight the Legion without endangering the Moon Princess," Kira said.

Kai rested a hand on Kira's shoulder. "You can't fight this enemy alone Kira. They'll kill you first."

"I know what I'm doing Kai. I can handle this."

"No you can't," he corrected.

"Yes I can!" she shouted as she glared at him. "I am not some weak little girl!"

"I know that," he said calmly. "You're strong and more than capable of taking out a Daetamashii," he said with a grin. His smile faded as he continued, "But you can't take on the entire army of Hell. Trust me on that."

"How would you know? You've lived a comfortable life, even with fighting the Legion. You've been surrounded by protectors."

"Yeah. In this particular timeline," he agreed.

"What do you mean, 'this particular timeline'?" she asked.

"Growing up, my parents constantly told me about what would have happened had Mercury stayed evil. At first I thought they were lying. Then Pluto showed us what had happened before we were born. Every Senshi, save for Pluto and my parents, died. The Legion was then led by Dark Mercury, which soon conquered all of Japan. After that, Mercury went after my parents and killed them, leaving my sister and me to be raised by Pluto. If that timeline had happened, I would have gone back in time already to stop Dark Mercury and save her and the rest of the world."

Kira saw the truth in his eyes. "I didn't know," she whispered.

"I'm not angry with you Kira. I could never be angry with you. Just…you have to understand that whether you fight with us or not, Sailor Moon is going to do her damnedest to save everyone." He smiled softly. "And you'd have a better chance of protecting Sailor Moon if you fought with us."

"You're just saying that so we'll be closer," she informed him.

He smiled innocently. "Partially right," he admitted. Kira smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and held her close. "I swear I'll never leave you…boku no hoshi-chan," he whispered. (My star)

Kira smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Ashiteru yo kanshisha," she whispered back. (I love you guardian)

"Isn't this a pretty sight," a cold voice sneered. The two turned and found themselves face to face with Lilith. "Get your filthy hands off of him!" she snarled at Kira, her eyes burning red.

"Oh great…a demon has a crush on me…" Kai muttered. He stood protectively in front of Kira, folding his arms over his chest so his left arm rested atop his right. He calmly pressed on his right arm where the hidden gauntlet was on the symbols of Uranus and Neptune. By pressing the symbols, he had alerted the Senshi to trouble.

"I said get away from him! He's mine!" Lilith screamed, her skin still badly burnt from the attack Arashi and Phoenix had used two days before.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Kai asked.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?" Kaze demanded, appearing on the roof with Eternal Mercury and Neo Mercury.

Lilith shot her hand out at Kira. An explosion rocked the roof and Kira staggered backwards, the jacket falling to the roof as she tumbled over the side. Without thinking Kai grabbed her and was pulled off as well. His right hand shot out and gripped the edge of the roof. His arms strained with exertion but he held tight to Kira.

"Shine Snow Illusion!" Mercury yelled.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Neo Mercury cried.

"Sky Sword Blaster!" Kaze shouted. The three attacks merged and slammed into the already weak Lilith.

The Dark Senshi leapt into the air and hovered there. "This is far from over," she snarled. "Daetamashii! Kill the Senshi and Guardian!" A winged Daetamashii shimmered into view and growled at the three fighters. Lilith laughed and vanished in a burst of flame.

As Kaze and the two Ice Senshi battled the Daetamashii, Kai struggled to maintain his grip on the wall and Kira. His muscles bulged with the strain, sweat slowly beginning to form. His fingers slid from the roof a few centimeters.

_Shimatta! I can't hold on much longer…I have to change…but if I do…my parents'll be more than upset with me for revealing who I am to Kira even though I've done so already…_ he thought. His fingers slipped another centimeter. _I have no choice_, he thought in resolution. He was engulfed in gold light and turned into Arashi.

Kira saw him transform and knew that he had no choice. He pulled her up to the roof and she hopped over the ledge. She turned and helped him as well. "You all right?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

She kissed him and he stared at her in startlement. "For saving my life," she said.

He smiled. "Arashi, we'll talk about what you did later," a stern voice said. The young Guardian winced and turned. Uranus was glaring at her son, disapproval on her face, her arms folded over her chest. She looked at Kira. "Stay near Neptune. She'll keep you safe until we kill the Shadow Soul. Arashi, let's go."

Kira watched as Arashi and Uranus ran to help Kaze, Mercury, Neo Mercury, and Tempest. Neptune rested a hand on Kira's shoulder. "You mustn't tell anyone of what you saw. It would be best if you forgot."

Kira looked Neptune in the eye. "I'd die before I betrayed him or any of you," she said. "Trust me on that." She turned back to the fight right as the Daetamashii erected a strong force shield around the portion of the roof the fight was taking place on, preventing the others who had just arrived from doing anything.

"Kuso…" Neptune muttered.

"Help them Neptune," Kira said. "They need you more than I do. I'll be fine."

Neptune realized what the Sun Senshi said was true and ran over to help. "Submarine Violin Tide!"

"Space Turbulence!"

"Submarine Space Tide!"

The three attacks had little affect on the Daetamashii. "We need more power!" Kaze yelled.

"With the others trapped on the outside, we're alone!" Mercury yelled. "Even the Sailor Teleport won't work!"

Arashi blocked an attack and shoved the Shadow Soul away. He looked over at Kira. "There's no choice Kira!"

"I know," she said. The five Senshi trapped in the shield and Kaze looked over at Kira. She slowly withdrew her golden henshin pen from her pocket, her eyes turning gold as they always did before she transformed. "Phoenix Sun Crystal Power! Make UP!" she cried.

"No way…" Tempest whispered.

"She's…Sailor Phoenix?" Uranus asked.

Moon and the others saw as well. "I don't believe it!" Jidai exclaimed.

"Solar Flare!" Phoenix yelled. The Daetamashii knocked the attack aside.

Arashi summoned the fire blade to his hand. "Phoenix!" he called, tossing her the blade. She caught it as he summoned the wind naginata to his hand.

"Same thing we did to Lilith and Damien?" she asked.

"That's what I was thinking," he replied, standing by her side.

"Solar Inferno!" she yelled, slashing the blade down as Arashi created the large whirlwind. The two attacks merged again, creating a whirlwind of fire. It slammed into the Daetamashii and vaporized it. The shield fell and the others ran over to Uranus and the others, staring curiously at Phoenix.

Arashi's weapons vanished. He was able to stay conscious due to the fact he had not overexerted himself this time. "We have a lot to talk about," Neptune said.

Phoenix nodded. "I know."

"How long have you known Arashi?" Uranus asked.

"Little over a week," he replied.

"And you thought it wise to not tell us?" the Wind Senshi demanded.

"I asked him not to," Phoenix interjected.

"And I gave my word," Arashi added. "You always taught me to stay true and honor my word."

"Uranus, that's enough," Moon said. "What's done is done."

Phoenix looked at Moon and bowed. "I'd be honored to fight with you all," she said. "If you'll still allow me to."

"Of course we will," Moon said.

"Now if only we could figure out who Damien and Lilith are," Maker said.

"I have a theory on that actually," Arashi said. "I don't know how true it is so I've been hesitant about it."

"Why don't we finish this inside?" Mercury suggested. The others nodded and they undid their transformations. They then all headed down to Sky and Ami's apartment and the twenty-one odd fighters filled up the entire main room, making it a bit cramped but still comfortable.

"So who do you think Lilith and Damien are?" Minako asked.

"Itsuwari Dai and his twin sister, Lily," Kai answered.

"What makes you so sure it's them?" Reno asked.

"Aside from the fact that both Lily and Lilith have an apparent crush on me," Kai began earning a few snickers from the Starlights and Akira, "She came up to me a few days after the talent show and grabbed my arm. When I pulled free, I noticed a symbol on her arm, one that I recognized from a symbol Hikari showed us."

Kira frowned. "Hikari?" she repeated in confusion.

"Uranus' half sister and Kaze's twin from the Silver Millennium," Makoto said. "She's half vampire."

The confused look on Kira's face increased. "In the Silver Millennium and for a time in this time I was half vampire," Sky said. "Hikari and I had the same father, Dracul, and the same mother, the Queen of Uranus. I was reborn in this time as Haruka's twin brother and thus a Guardian, but I was still part vampire so my Guardian side was suppressed until it was ripped out of me."

"How and by who?" Kira asked.

"Ketsuki, who was actually Hikari but was brainwashed by the Legion," Haruka explained. "When she was severely wounded she was taken to the Time Gates where Pluto cared for her and restored her true self."

"So Ketsuki died and Hikari lived, but she's still half vampire," Kai said.

"Hikari's a good guy, okay," Kira said, giving up trying to understand. She made a mental note to ask Kai about it later.

"So Dai and Lily could be Damien and Lilith," Kori said, getting the conversation back on track.

"That's my theory," Kai said.

"We'll need to keep an eye on them then," Haruka said.

"We can watch them at school," Kikan said.

"Mom and I can start looking at their history on the computer," Kori suggested.

"Just make sure no one is caught spying on them," Akira advised.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Seiya retorted.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai nervously paced around, unable to sit still. Kira giggled at him as he continued pacing around. "Will you settle down?" Reno demanded, a bass guitar slung over his shoulder.

Two weeks had passed since everyone had discovered Kira was a Senshi. During that time, Kira had joined Kai's forming band, being able to play the electric keyboard as well as an electric keyboard that looked similar to a guitar. Reno had joined a few days later, being able to play the bass extremely well. Kori had signed up at the same time being able to play the drums much to the surprise of the others .

The four had then tried singing together and shocked everyone, themselves included, with how well they sounded together. "Sorry," Kai said. He glanced at the clock and picked up his electric guitar.

Kira slung the keyboard synthesizer guitar over her shoulder while Kori grabbed her drumsticks. The four walked out onto the stage and took their places. Each had a lavalier microphone resting on the left side of their face. They could hear the cheering crowd through the curtain.

"You guys ready?" Kai asked.

"Oh yeah," Reno grinned. He and Kai wore outfits similar to their school uniforms except they were black instead of dark blue. They were in fact the old uniforms of the Three Lights. Kira and Kori also wore similar outfits except theirs were more feminine looking.

"_Everyone please welcome the newest musical sensation sweeping the world! The Star Guardians!_" the announcer shouted into a microphone.

The curtain rose into the air revealing Kai and the others. They immediately began playing. "Chasin' after you, oimotomete…ano FUREIGURANSU anata wo…dare mo ubae yashinai sa…kaguwa shiki hoshi wo…" he sang.

Kai, Kira, and Reno began moving around the stage as they continued to play, their hair swaying as they did so. "MEMORII memory wa biryuushi sa…Deeply in my heart, shimi tsuita mama…Taema naku kakitateru…Kono kokoro, Crazy Me!

"Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no…Imawa no kirameki ni kake…Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto…Hitasura chikau yo…Shoutin' For My Love! Shoutin' For Your Love!" the others joined in. They launched into an instrumental piece for fifteen or so seconds.

"Chasin' After You, mugen koete…Ano FUREIGURANSU sagashi ni…Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa…Kakushi kirenai sa…" Kai picked up again.

"Kono ude ni dakishimeru…Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo…Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu…Miageru yo, Starry Night!" Kai continued.

"Anata wa boku no yobikake ni…Can't You Answer? Sube wo motanai…Sono mama matte ite hoshi…Kanarazu aeru yo…Shoutin' For My Love! Shoutin' For Your Love!" they sang together. They launched into another instrumental piece for another dozen or so seconds before letting the last note die. They smiled, their chest rising and falling quicker than normal for breath as sweat dampened their hair.

The audience erupted in cheers. "Thank you everyone!" Kai called to the audience. "This has been a dream come true for most of us. I hope none of us let any of you down!" The audience cheered even louder. Kai turned to the others, an amazed grin on his face. He shrugged and the others nodded they were ready for another song.

* * *

Well, time for me to go prepare for tomorrow. Drop a review and make me feel happy. 

Haruka: So what class you got tomorrow?

Japanese Popular Culture.

Everyone: OO

Michiru: I can't believe that's a class...

Enough of this banter, please review!


	9. Final Battle Part I

For Saturn to drop her Glaive, press one now...for the World Shaking attack, press two...for...

I present to you, on the first day of classes, another chapter! Why? Well because I can.

Michiru: Carter has lost what little sanity she had left.

Which wasn't much to begin with.

Haruka: You do realize you've just insulted yourself, right?

:shrugs: What's the point if you can't laugh at yourself?

Elphie Muse: While they continue this philosophical debate, this story, save for all original non-canon characters (and Akira who in fact belongs to RunningStorm), does NOT belong to Carter.

Yet. One day they will be mine...but I don't think that day will ever come...

* * *

Kai walked down the street, his navy blue school uniform sitting well on his frame. It was nearly identical to the Starlights school uniforms they had worn except it was navy. His bag was slung over his left shoulder. Reno was dressed in a similar uniform except his almost looked black and it hung open in the front. Kira had her hand intertwined with Kai's. Reno was talking with Kori on Kai's left side. Kikan, Suiren, and Chibi-Usa were on either side of the now famous four.

As the seven teens walked onto the school grounds, a massive group of girls and guys surged towards them. Kai pushed up his sunglasses, wincing against the screeching fan-girls. "I think the dogs are gonna be going crazy for a while," he murmured.

The others laughed and nodded in agreement. "Hey! Tenno!" a voice shouted. The cheers instantly died down and the crowd parted as the group of bullies approached him, some of them cracking their knuckles.

"Yeah?" he asked calmly.

"So you think your hot stuff now that you're some big star?" the leader demanded with a smirk.

Kai looked thoughtful before shrugging. "I am what I am," he said finally.

"Why you little…" the bullies growled.

Kai walked forward. "Look, why can't you just let me be? I'm not gonna be able to keep beating you losers."

The leader shot his fist out and Kai easily dodged it. "You'll pay for that remark!" another sneered.

"I think not," a cold, feminine voice said. Everyone turned.

"Lilith," Suiren whispered.

"Start ducking away to transform," Kai whispered. They nodded, Kori hitting the alarm button on her communicator. "And who might you be ugly?" he demanded of Lilith, even though he knew who she was.

Lilith glared at him, her eyed dark. "You will belong to me," she snarled. "Dark Eternal! Make UP!"

"Everyone run!" Kai shouted as Sailor Jigoku appeared. As the assembled students began running in one direction, Kai ran in the other, hoping that Jigoku would follow. He didn't get very far when an energy shield shot up around him. He reached out and touched it, cursing silently when his hand received a shock.

"Surrender Kaijin. You cannot escape," Jigoku grinned. "Be mine."

"No chance in hell…Lily," he said, turning to face her.

"So you figured out who I am," she said in a pleased voice.

"Wasn't too hard after I saw the Legion's mark on your arm," Kai answered.

"How do you know of the mark?" she demanded.

_No choice_, Kai thought, knowing that the others wouldn't be able to get in. He held up his right arm and the gauntlet glowed brightly, blinding Jigoku. The light faded and she stared in shock at Arashi.

"Masaka!" she exclaimed.

Arashi gripped the wind naginata in his hand. "Give up. You can't beat me."

"We'll see about that. Daetamashii! Make him suffer!" she bellowed. A dozen Shadow Souls appeared and surrounded the Guardian as the other Senshi and Guardians came running up.

"Arashi!" Neptune cried.

The Daetamashii surged forward and the young Guardian did his best to fend them off. He was soon overpowered and disappeared under the pile of Shadow Souls. The Senshi watched as the Daetamashii suddenly backed away, revealing a chained Arashi. Five held each chain that was attached to the Guardian's wrists. Arashi struggled wildly, trying to break free but the chains held fast.

"Let him go!" Uranus commanded.

Jigoku glared at the helpless Senshi and Guardians. "No," she returned. "If I can't have him, no one will." She turned to Arashi. "Swear fealty to the Legion and you will live," she told him. In reply, Arashi spat squarely in her eye. Rage darkened her face and she viciously backhanded him. "For that, you will die slowly…" she snarled. "And your comrades will watch."

A cat of nine tails appeared in one of the free Shadow Soul's hands. Glass and metal shards were woven in with the thick leather. Damien shimmered into view, his face and exposed skin still badly burned.

"He will suffer at my hands," Damien said. Jigoku smiled and the Daetamashii handed the whip over. The Dark Senshi ripped off Arashi's tunic and shirt.

"It's too bad. I would have made sure you enjoyed my company," Jigoku said, her eyes roving over Arashi's well-muscled chest.

"Burn in hell," Arashi snapped.

The Senshi and the other three Guardians helplessly watched as Damien brought the whip down. Arashi's eyes snapped shut and he clenched his jaw so as not to cry out. Tears slid down Neptune's face and she buried her head in Uranus' shoulder. The Wind Senshi did her best to hold her own tears back but they fell anyway as she watched. Phoenix had fallen to her knees, her heart breaking as she watched Arashi's torture.

"Yameru! Onegai…YAMERU!" Moon cried, tears streaming from her eyes. (Stop; Please)

Kaze let out a yell and charged forward. He struck the shield and was hurled back several meters. Mercury knelt down next to him. "Itai…" he muttered.

"We can't get in…" Neo Pluto growled, thwacking the shield with her staff.

Arashi grunted in pain as he felt the whip tear through his skin again. He had fallen to his knees minutes ago and was only being held up by the Daetamashii. He felt a hand grab a fistful of his hair and jerk his head back. He stared weakly at Jigoku.

"Swear allegiance with us and the pain stops," she purred in his ear.

Arashi slowly rose to his feet, not knowing how he was able to summon the strength. Blood flowed from his back as he glared coldly at Jigoku. "I…serve…and… will only…serve…"

The Senshi's eyes widened. "Kai…no…" Tempest pleaded softly.

His eyes flared with strength. "The Moon Princess!" he snarled, yanking against his chains. Jigoku grabbed his hair and lifted him to his toes.

"So be it…Guardian," she hissed. He grunted in pain as she plunged a black sword through his abdomen. She let him fall, jerking the blade free.

"ARASHI!" Neptune and Uranus screamed, watching in horror as his sea blue eyes closed one final time.

"Doushite?" Moon demanded. (Why)

"Some Guardian," Damien smirked.

Phoenix sobbed, her arms wrapped around her waist. _He can't be gone…not him too…not him too…_ she thought, her eyes closed.

"_I'll never be gone_," a voice said. She looked up and found herself staring at Kai. He wore a pair of black hakama pants and a dark blue gi top. She rose to her feet, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"How…but you…the sword…the blood…" she stammered.

He smiled and gently wiped her tears away. "_It doesn't matter. You have to stop them now. Don't let them take my body and corrupt it_."

"I'm not strong enough," she whispered.

Kai tilted her head up. "_Yes you are, boku no hoshi-chan. You can do it. I know you can,_" he said.

She smiled and gently kissed him. White light surrounded her vision. She blinked and found herself back in front of the shield, her lips still tingling from where she had kissed Kai. She slowly rose to her feet, a strong wind beginning to pick up. She reached out her hand and grabbed something as a jet of fire appeared in front of her.

The fire flared up then died away, revealing a sword. The blade was a little over two feet in length and had a slight curve to it near the tip. The hilt was designed like a phoenix, the blade being the tail, the crossbars the wings, and the handle the head.

"Phoenix Inferno!" she yelled, slashing the sword down. A huge fire phoenix leapt out from the blade and slammed into the shield, bringing it crashing down.

"Masaka!" Damien cried.

"You pay for everything now," she said in a low, dangerous voice.

The Senshi stared in disbelief at the amount of power Phoenix had used to bring down the shield. "Minna! Let's go!" Moon said.

Uranus gripped her Space Sword, death in her eyes. "They're ours," she growled at the others.

"Stay out of this," Neptune added. "You too Tempest."

"Don't be bakas!" Akira yelled. (Idiots)

"You need help!" Fighter added.

Uranus looked at them, her eyes colder than Mistress 9's. "Not for this." She turned and charged forward, Neptune close behind. "Space Sword Turbulence!"

"Submarine Reflection Tide!" Neptune shouted. The two attacks slammed into Jigoku, ripping a hole through her abdomen.

"Lilith!" Damien cried.

Uranus lifted her Space Sword. "You'll be joining her soon."

Damien laughed. "I think not. The Master granted me some of his power. You all shall die!" His hands shot out and black lightening engulfed the Senshi and Guardians. They all fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Now there is no one to save you," he laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," a voice said.

Damien stopped his attack and slowly turned. The Senshi and Guardians slowly lifted their heads. Their eyes widened in disbelief. "It…can't be…" Uranus whispered.

Arashi smiled at Damien, his eyes glowing slightly with power. With a roar the Legendary Guardian rushed forward and began attacking, driving the Dark Guardian back. Arashi ducked under a slash and rammed the end of the naginata into Damien. He then spun the weapon around; creating a whirlwind that vaporized the bodies of the evil twins and the Daetamashii.

Uranus and Neptune were on their feet and ran to their son's side, Tempest right beside them. "Is it really you?" Neptune asked.

Arashi smiled, his eyes warm. "It's me. I'm alive." Neptune engulfed him in a hug and he cried out. "But still in pain!" he yelped. Neptune removed her hands and saw that her white gloves had turned partially crimson.

"Saturn!" Tempest cried. Saturn hurried over and gently placed her hands on his back. He winced as the wounds began to close.

"That should do it. Though you'll probably still be tender for a while," Saturn informed him.

Arashi nodded and glanced over as Phoenix approached. Without saying a word the two embraced. The others chuckled silently or turned away as the young couple kissed. "I told you I'd never leave you boku no hoshi-chan," he whispered.

"Okay, how did he survive all that?" Healer demanded.

"We saw you get stabbed after being whipped over a dozen times!" Moon added.

Arashi smiled softly. "I was barely hanging on when I felt this wave of energy come towards me. Somehow, the gauntlet absorbed some the energy and used it to heal the stab wound."

"You never cease to amaze," Mars told him.

He grinned. "I try," he replied.

The ground began shaking and the group of heroes looked around. "What's going on?" Chibi Moon demanded.

"Most impressive," a cold voice said. They turned and saw a man with slicked back black hair and cold red eyes. He wore an elegant suit, a black bladed sword in his hand. A cape rested on his shoulders. Everyone could feel the evil flowing off of him.

"Dare?" Kaze demanded.

"You may call me Master," he smirked.

"Why you little…" Kaze began, taking a step forward when Mercury rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He has powerful dark energy. I've never seen something this powerful," Mercury said, her blue visor obscuring her face slightly.

"His name is Luc," Hikari said, walking up to the Senshi and Guardians. The half vampire was bruised and battered, one eyes swelled shut. "He's the King of Hell."

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the half-breed traitor," Luc sneered. "You shall all die…slowly."

"How did you get out?" Phoenix demanded. "The seal my parents used against you should have held you!"

"True…but I found a soul that allowed me to escape," he smirked. "One you all might be familiar with."

"Nani?" Pluto asked.

Luc waved his hand and a figure appeared on the ground near the Senshi. "PRINCESS!" the Starlights and Akira screamed. They ran to Kakyuu's side and knelt down, tears streaming from their eyes.

The Fireball Princess weakly opened her eyes. "Fighter…Healer…Maker… Akira…" she whispered. "It's too late for me."

"No…it can't be…" Akira whispered.

"We'll find a way to bring you back!" Maker cried.

Kakyuu shook her head. "Not this time my warriors. Our planet was…ravaged by the…Legion…not even I can…bring our…world back…"

"Princess, save your strength," Healer begged.

"I never should have called you three here," Fighter whispered.

"I would…have sent them…regardless," Kakyuu whispered, holding Fighter's hand. She slowly began fading away. "You're…new mission…is to…protect…this… solar…system…and…Sailor…Moon…" she whispered. She finished fading away, her head falling to the side as her eyes closed.

"IIE!" the four screamed.

Arashi clenched his fists, his eyes shut tightly. _I have to stop him! Before anyone else dies… _he snarled silently. He opened his eyes and stared in confusion. "Okay… how'd I get here?"

"I brought you," a voice said.

Arashi turned. "Chie…why? I'm in the middle of a fight!"

"That is the reason I brought you here," the old Guardian said. "You must understand what Luc is."

"The King of Hell," Arashi answered.

"He was not always the King of Hell. When a person slays the King, they become that which they have slain."

"So how do we stop him? Keep sealing him away?" Arashi demanded.

"Thousands of years ago, the Guardians came together and created a powerful weapon to battle the Legion. Unfortunately, only the Legendary Guardian could use it. When I was born, it was given to me. I was, however, unable to use the weapon to it's fullest potential. I could only use it to hold the Legion back long enough for Queen Serenity to seal them away."

"What's this weapon do? And where is it?" Arashi demanded.

"The weapon was created to seal the soul of the King. Once sealed, the weapon must be placed where the sun's light cannot reach it. Otherwise, the King's power will be able to escape," Chie said.

"Where's the weapon?" Arashi demanded.

The old man looked at Arashi. "The fate of the galaxy and all who live, rests on your arm," he said, fading away.

* * *

Sadly, only one chapter remains. Then part IV will go up, though it's short and more of a filler. It does set up for part V though. So until next time my faithful readers and reviewers, review!

Haruka: Do we live?

Wait and see. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...

Setsuna: Anyone know of a good psychologist for Carter?

Haruka: Or asylum for that matter?

Elphie Muse: You won't find one. I've been looking for a year now.


	10. Final Battle Part II

To get men in white coats chasing you, run around screaming "The Jell-O gods are coming!"...

Haruka: I'm really starting to get very concerned about Carter's lack of sanity.

Being sane isn't fun. You don't get away with stuff...not that I do...um...MONKEY!

Elphie Muse: Moving on...all original canon Sailor Moon characters do not belong to Carter. And Akira belongs to RunningStorm, yada yada yada...

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi III...**

_"The weapon was created to seal the soul of the King. Once sealed, the weapon must be placed where the sun's light cannot reach it. Otherwise, the King's power will be able to escape," Chie said._

_"Where's the weapon?" Arashi demanded._

_The old man looked at Arashi. "The fate of the galaxy and all who live, rests on your arm," he said, fading away._

* * *

Arashi blinked and found himself back at the battle, the Senshi and Guardians fighting Luc and losing. _The fate of the galaxy and all who live, rests on your arm… _Chie's voice echoed in his head. 

"My arm?" he repeated softly. Realization dawned on him. "The gauntlet!" he exclaimed. The wind naginata appeared in his hand and he slammed it into the ground, throwing Luc away from his friends and family.

"What are you doing?" Tempest yelled.

"This fight is mine and mine alone!" Arashi bellowed. "Don't interfere, no matter what happens."

"You're funeral boy," Luc laughed.

"Not today," Arashi growled. "What Chie failed to do, I will finish today!"

Uranus frowned. "Chie…that was the guy from…"

"Our past lives' son…" Neptune finished.

"How does Arashi know him?" Uranus questioned.

"Chie? That weakling could barely fight me! What makes you think you'll do better boy?" Luc smirked. "You're just a Guardian!"

"Honto?" he asked, holding up his right arm. The gauntlet shone brightly in the sunlight as did the blades on the naginata.

"The Legendary Guardian…" Luc snarled.

"And I'm here to kill you," Arashi added. He leapt in and the two began fighting fiercely, their battle kicking up dirt and wind.

Phoenix watched with the other Senshi and Guardians. Tempest rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. Phoenix looked at the Wind and Sea Senshi. "He'll be fine," Tempest said confidently. "Arashi doesn't know how to fail."

"But if he kills the King of Hell, he'll become the next King," Hikari said.

"NANI?" the others exclaimed.

"Arashi don't!" Neptune cried.

The Legendary Guardian ignored their cries as he fought. He dodged several swipes made by the evil King. Arashi then slashed Luc across the chest and leapt over him, spinning the naginata as he did so. Luc was forced to the ground and Arashi kicked him violently in the ribs, knocking the King back several dozen feet. The lightening blade appeared in Arashi's hands and he thrust it forward, blue lightening dancing around the blade with each swing he made. He then slammed the blade down and Luc was engulfed in a strong bolt of lightening.

Without hesitating, Arashi summoned the fire blade and slammed it down. A wave of fire shot out and struck the King. The Senshi could see that the King was beginning to weaken. The Guardian then called the wind naginata back and spun around, a huge wall of wind slamming the King of Hell into the wall of the school.

Arashi walked forward as Luc pushed himself to his knees. "What now boy? If you kill me, you become me. Do you think they'll be able to stop you if you do that?" Luc scoffed, spitting a globule of blood to the side.

"I told you. What Chie failed to do so long ago I will finish today," Arashi said calmly, his eyes glowing with power.

"You'll become him!" Uranus cried.

"There has to be another way!" Moon added.

With a roar Arashi stabbed the King of Hell through the heart with the naginata. He pulled his weapon free and watched as Luc's body faded away, leaving nothing but a sickly looking black mist behind. It slowly began to float towards Arashi.

"Doushite?" Phoenix whispered, tears falling from her golden eyes. "Now you'll become him."

Arashi held his right wrist with his left hand and held both of them forward. The gauntlet began to glow and the mist was drawn to it. His arm began to shake with exertion but he did not let up until it all had been taken into the gauntlet.

"The gauntlet was created for this purpose," he explained softly.

_Once sealed, the weapon must be placed where the sun's light cannot reach it…_ Chie's voice echoed in the Guardian's mind.

_The only place where the sun's light never reaches is…the sun…_ Arashi thought. _But by giving up the gauntlet, I lose my powers…_ he realized. He looked at his friends and family, but most of all Phoenix. _It'll be well worth it,_ he decided.

"So…is it over then?" Chibi Moon asked.

"Not yet," Arashi answered.

"What do you mean?" Jidai asked.

"You fought, you killed, you sealed," Neo Pluto added.

"If I don't banish this gauntlet, then his energy will still escape," the Legendary Guardian explained.

"Banish it where?" Neo Mercury asked.

"The one place where the sun's light never reaches," Arashi said.

The others thought this over. "The sun," Mars said. The Guardian nodded.

"You can't Arashi. Once you surrender the gauntlet, you'll be human and die!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"I'll do it," Uranus and Neptune said together.

"No," Arashi said. "This is my duty; my mission."

"Kai…" Phoenix whispered.

He stepped away from them, resolve in his eyes with a hint of sadness. "Sayonara…" he said.

"Yamette!" Moon cried but it was too late. White light engulfed the young Guardian and he vanished from sight.

"He's…he's gone…" Venus whispered.

"NO!" Uranus snarled, grabbing Venus roughly. "No…he is not gone. Do you understand? My son is not gone!" Jupiter, Mars, Akira, and Pluto pried the two apart. Tears slid down the Wind Senshi's face as she repeated over and over that Kai wasn't gone.

"This can't be…" Neptune sobbed, holding onto her partner.

"My brother can't be gone!" Tempest insisted, knowing in her heart that he was.

Moon remained silent, knowing that Arashi had done the only thing possible to ensure that the Legion could never rise again. Tears slid from her eyes. Fighter held Moon close, tears sliding down the Starlight's face as well.

"We won…but the cost was far too high," Mercury whispered, holding onto Kaze and her daughter.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Arashi walked into the temple in the sun. He made his way into a hidden chamber and stared at the pedestal for the gauntlet. He pulled it off and let out a slow breath of resolve.

"This gauntlet has achieved its purpose in sealing away the leader of the Legion. As the Legendary Guardian, I relinquish my powers so that this gauntlet will keep the evil within sealed for all time." He gently placed it on the stand and saw that his normal clothes had reappeared on his body. His vision began to blur and fade as the affects of being in a place with little to no air kicked in. He closed his eyes and smiled as he fell to the ground on his back.

"_You have fulfilled your destiny as the Legendary Guardian_," a warm voice said. "_But you still have your destiny of being a Guardian ahead of you_." Kai felt a gentle hand rest on his forehead and power filled him once more. "_Now fulfill your mission to protect my daughter, Princess Serenity_."

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"We should go," Pluto said.

"Give them all some time," Moon said, looking from Uranus and her family to the Starlights and the Starlight Guardian.

A soft thud met their ears and they looked around. "Son of a…!" a voice exclaimed with a yelp of pain. A figure in a school uniform limped into view, holding his left shoulder. "Bad landing…" he muttered.

"Ma…masaka…" Tempest whispered.

"Kai!" Phoenix exclaimed, throwing herself at him. He fell to the ground as she tackled him in a bear hug.

"How? I mean, by giving up his powers he should have…died…right?" Neo Mercury asked.

Phoenix helped Kai to his feet as his family ran over and engulfed him in a large hug. Once they were done he straightened his uniform. "I was dying," he said. "And would have too."

"But?" Saturn prompted.

Kai looked at Moon. "Your mother came and saved me. Told me that I fulfilled my destiny as the Legendary Guardian but not as a Guardian."

"And what did Queen Serenity say your destiny as a Guardian is?" Moon asked.

"To protect you," Kai said.

"So is it…" Venus began when Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Moon clamped their hands over her mouth.

"Don't say it!" they exclaimed.

"You'll jinx us," Fighter said. "Besides, even if it is over, the cost was still high."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her," Kai said.

"You did what you could," Maker said.

"And for that we're grateful," Akira added.

"Our Princess's soul is at peace because of you," Healer said. "Arigatou."

"So will you three be staying here then?" Venus asked.

The three nodded. "We'll respect our Princess's last wish…even if she hadn't made it we would have stayed," Maker said.

Moon smiled. "Welcome to your new home."

"So when do we party?" Jidai asked.

"Excuse me?" Pluto asked.

"We stopped the Legion of Hell for good this time," Kai said. "I'm with Jidai. We party," he agreed.

"And what makes you think we'll agree to that?" Uranus asked.

"Ah don't worry about them. We'll throw you guys a party," Fighter said, throwing her arms around Phoenix and Kai's shoulders.

"I hate to put a damper on this festive mood, but don't you have classes to attend?" Mercury asked. The seven teens' faces fell making the older Senshi and Guardians laugh.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

A figure walked into a large room, marble decorating the floors, walls, and columns. The room itself looked like something out of Ancient Greece or Rome. The figure wore black armor, demonic figures etched into the metal. The figure approached a gold throne and knelt down, his head bowed.

"What news?" a cold, feminine voice asked.

"We have confirmation that the Legion has been stopped," the man said.

The woman snorted. "As was predicted. Ja'aku, have you anything else to report?" she demanded.

"There have been rumors of a half vampire fighting alongside Sailor Moon and the others," Ja'aku answered. "We've yet to confirm the rumors Queen Kurai."

"Keep looking into them. If it is true, then the vampire is a traitor and will be dealt with accordingly.

"Yes my Queen," Ja'aku said with a bow. He rose to his feet and bowed out of the room, a cold smile on his face.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kira rested her head on Kai's chest as they lounged around on the roof to the school. "We're not gonna have a lot of free time once the CD comes out, are we?" Kira asked, looking up at him.

"Not really. The single's already hit the top of the charts since we sent it out," Kai replied. "Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No. I mean, you'll have to make sure I don't get picked up by some hot guy," she teased, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh I will, will I?" he asked with a grin. He let out a slow breath. "Even though it's peaceful now…I guess we won't have a peaceful life."

"Are you sad about that?" Kira asked.

"Not really. I've been trying so hard to have somewhat of an exciting life since my sister came into her powers that now I guess I've got it." He grinned. "In more ways than one too."

Kira smiled. "Yeah." She looked at Kai. "Is there anything between Yaten and Minako? I noticed how they looked at each other."

Kai shrugged. "Dunno. It's possible. I say there's something developing between Akira and Mako-san," he said.

Kira nodded in agreement. "Too bad Taiki doesn't have anyone."

Kai started laughing. "Oh, don't be too sure. Even though she's technically far older than him, Hikari and Taiki have been getting close."

"Interesting combination. Vampire and Starlight," Kira giggled.

The Guardian shrugged. "Eh, stranger things have happened," he replied.

"Yo! Kai, Kira! Class is getting ready to start!" Reno yelled at them. The two got up and went downstairs, plastering smiles on their faces as their fellow students begged for autographs.

**END?**

* * *

Of course this isn't the end! I told you this is the series that will probably never end...so long as I continue to get ideas for new story lines and what not. 

Now, be good readers and click the button that says "submit review". I need reviews to help keep me sane in this year of college.

Haruka: Sane?

Well...less insane...I need to try and get all A's.

Ami: Well if you start to study now...:goes on long speech about how to get good grades:

Um...just...review...while I ignore Ami-chan...


End file.
